Patience is a Virtue
by POstable1231
Summary: A few days before the #ShOliver wedding. This story is followed by From Eschew to I Do, written by POstables Unscripted.
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't care for a #ShOliver romance, then this piece is not for you. :) I hope those of you who do read it, enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _The characters belong to Martha Williamson and are from the Signed, Sealed, Delivered television series on Hallmark._**

* * *

The evening carried a certain chill in its air, but Shane McInerney hardly noticed. A glorious Christmas had just passed—one spent with family, unlike seasons prior. The reconciliation between Shane and her sister and the reconnection with her mother had made this year's holiday unforgettable. That in itself was enough to make her overjoyed, but adding to the celebratory circumstances was the fact that in less than one week, Oliver O'Toole would have to relinquish his habitual way of calling her "Ms. McInerney." Would he then refer to her as "Mrs. O'Toole" in their workplace? Or would his need for such formality dissipate once vows had been said and commitments made?

Shane smiled at her musings as she turned over and once more attempted to rest her head on her pillow and go to sleep. Oh, how she yearned to have him next to her, running his fingers through her hair and caressing her, among other things. New Year's would be here in only a few days and those dreams would soon become reality as the couple became husband and wife.

Shane tossed about, trying to let go of the thoughts that excited her and kept her wide awake, but she found it impossible. She finally tired of trying to rest and sat up on the side of her bed. Grabbing her cell phone from the nightstand beside her, she tucked her lower lip between her teeth and looked to the ceiling. It was 11:53 and they were both scheduled to work the next day. Should she call him and wake him in an attempt to satisfy her longing? What would she say? Was it appropriate to tell him that she couldn't stop thinking of him? Would he share her anxiousness? Or was the yearning she experienced due wholly to the fact that she had never been married? He might not be as eager as she, considering—

The ringer from the phone she held pierced through her thoughts and she glanced down at the screen, her heart skipping a beat. She quickly pushed the button to connect the call.

"Oliver!"

"Good evening, love."

Shane felt as though she could burst, but was puzzled at his call at this hour of the night. "Oh, Oliver. It's late. Is something wrong?"

"Yes," he answered abruptly.

There was a pause as Shane began to worry.

"You're not here, with me."

Shane heart lurched and she gasped, speechless, as tears welled in her eyes.

"Did I wake you, Shane?"

"No, you most certainly did not, Oliver," she replied. "I've been tossing and turning and cannot stop thinking of you."

She could sense his grin on the other end of the line.

"It seems that we are both restless tonight," he commented.

"So what do we do about it?" Shane inquired playfully.

"I haven't the slightest idea how to make it through the next few days. I considered coming over just to see you for a bit, but at this time of night it might not be appropriate."

Shane sighed. She knew Oliver wanted to do the right thing—that he would respect her right up until their vows were spoken, and then he could respect her in a completely new way. A chill ran over her, but it wasn't due to the low temperature in Denver.

"Oliver, I have no objections. Come see me if you would like." Shane silently wished that he would let go of any concerns that plagued his mind and give in to his desire to see her again. Of course, they had only parted ways less than three hours before, so they had it bad.

Oliver chuckled. "I would like that very much. I'll be there in ten minutes."

After they had said quick good-byes, Shane rushed to the bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror. She was dressed in cute but not-so-sexy lavender pajamas. She considered changing into regular clothes but decided against it. Surely he did not expect her to be fully dressed in the middle of the night? She brushed her hair and her teeth, then debated about whether she needed to touch up her makeup. She chose to put a little lipstick on but leave the rest alone. She stared in the mirror for a few seconds at her natural look and shrugged her shoulders.

Shortly after midnight, Oliver parked his car in front of his fiancée's house. He tried to control his urgency to see her, but it was to no avail. He bounded out of the vehicle and rushed up the steps. As he reached the door, it was opened by his bride-to-be. He wordlessly stepped inside to the dimly-lit entrance and closed the door behind him quickly to keep the cool air from entering. Before he could even attempt to take a look at Shane, she had wrapped her arms around him. He sensed how much she had missed his presence in just a few short hours apart, and he felt the same. He hugged her tightly to him, cradling her head against his chest. Without her heels for added height, her head fit easily under his chin, the scent of her freshly shampooed hair overtaking his senses. Oliver had to work hard to control his longing for her. They stood in a heartfelt embrace for a couple of minutes, each relishing the feel of the other, then they reluctantly pulled away to gaze at each other.

His eyes roamed over her face, noticing that her features looked different, but that she was like a breath of fresh air. Her beautiful blond hair fell delicately over her shoulders to her chest and he felt the desire to run his fingers through those wavy locks. He realized that she must be wearing very little, if any, makeup, but her beauty was still astounding. Her face was slightly pale and her lips, slightly pink, enticed him to kiss her. He mustered up as much restraint as possible as he looked at her and smiled with adoration—she was absolutely endearing. Still, neither had spoken.

He took her hands, and looking back up at her, he spoke softly. "You are such a beauty, my dear Shane." He could almost see a blush creep up her neck at the compliment.

"Thank you, Oliver, but this is the midnight natural look after tossing and turning for a few hours," she grinned, then suddenly seemed to feel insecure. "I hope that you don't mind that I didn't apply makeup or change cl—"

Oliver smiled brightly and placed two fingers on her lips to silence her. "I like it very much. I think I can get used to this. You are quite ravishing, sweetheart."

He could no longer help himself. He would not cross the line—not until she was fully his in marriage. But until then, he would do what he could to make sure she knew just how much he loved her. He brought her close to him and slowly lowered his lips to hers. He held one hand on her neck and the other on her lower back, pressing her body firmly but gently into his.

Shane must have been slightly overwhelmed by Oliver's boldness or simply his passion for her. He felt her body slump a little, so he wrapped his arms around her to support her. He broke their kiss to whisper in her ear, "Maybe we should sit down."

Shane nodded and they entered her living room, making their way to the couch. They sat down together and picked up where the had left off. A few minutes later, they parted and Oliver stared into her eyes. He saw the longing there and sighed.

"Three more nights," Oliver reminded her.

"Three nights," she repeated in a whisper. "But it feels like a lifetime."

"I know," he chuckled, sitting back on the couch and pulling her into the crook of his arm. She nestled her head into his neck.

Oliver stayed a while until Shane had started drifting into a peaceful sleep. He knew that his presence had both calmed and excited her all at once, but at least she was past the tossing and turning point of restlessness. He didn't want to leave her alone. His heart wished he could take her home with him, if simply just to be in the presence of one another. Of course he had extreme desires of intimacy and no doubt Shane did too, but he was looking forward to sharing their days and nights together in the same space—to waking up with her beside him and going to sleep in each other's arms, saying only "good night" but not "goodbye" as neither would be leaving. Knowing that their future of wedded bliss would soon be here was comforting, yet the closer they approached the date, the more frustrating it felt. It was like dangling chocolate—serious chocolate—in front of one with a sweet tooth. The hours between now and the wedding ceremony, or er, perhaps the honeymoon, were torturously teasing them both.

Oliver contemplated many things at that moment. He could continue to hold her throughout the night. Or he could carry her to her room and tuck her safely in her bed, and sleep on the couch just to be near her. As tempted as he was to do either, he knew these probably weren't the best options under the circumstances. In fact, he had pushed the limit by coming to her home in the middle of the night. He would not spoil her reputation by staying the entire night, nor would he carry her to a bed—any bed—until after their wedding ceremony, despite his intentions. He decided to ease her away from him and onto the couch. He retrieved a quilt that lay on the recliner and unfolded it to cover her, as she would surely feel a chill after he had left. She slept soundly, completely unaware of his actions.

Oliver knelt down beside her and stroked her face gently, then tenderly kissed her cheek as she breathed deeply. He would see her in a few short hours at the DLO, but while that warmed his heart, it was never enough. His sigh was a mix of emotions, happy to have seen and held her in his arms once more, but melancholy over having to leave her. With more reluctance than he cared to admit, he exited the residence, taking heed to lock his love safely inside. He then stepped out into the crisp, cool air of late December in Denver, welcoming the wintery breeze as he dreamed of new beginnings with the one who had his heart, now and always.


	2. Chapter 2

Around six o'clock that morning, Shane was awoken by sunlight creeping through the blinds. She was startled, feeling dazed and confused. Why was she sleeping on the couch? She didn't have to wonder for too long as Oliver was soon in the forefront of her mind, even before she had woken up enough to think clearly, and it all came back to her.

She smiled a bright smile and almost squealed with glee as she recalled the events that took place several hours earlier. As he had held her on the couch, they had discussed their wedding and how anxious they were both for the day to come quickly. Shane must have been more tired than she had realized and relaxed enough to doze off in Oliver's arms. She pulled the quilt up to her neck and sighed with contentment, knowing that Oliver had taken care to cover her with the quilt before leaving. He was going to be an amazing husband.

As she lay comfortably on her couch, she did quite a bit of daydreaming about that handsome man who would soon be hers for life. She felt tingly all over when she thought about how she felt in his arms and when he kissed her—wow. If he made her feel that way now, then... Her heart flipped and she threw the quilt off of her and stood, suddenly feeling the chill of a winter in Denver. She went to the kitchen and prepared herself a cup of coffee. After she had warmed up a little from the contents of her mug, she headed to her bedroom to get ready for another work day.

It was Thursday, and she felt a little stressed as there was so much to get done before the wedding on Saturday. She considered taking the day off on Friday just so she could focus on errands and wedding preparations. She decided to run that by Oliver at some point today. Normally, it wouldn't be an issue, but Oliver had outdone himself and scheduled a two-week honeymoon to an undisclosed location. Since it would be mid-January before they returned to work, she had hoped to stay on top of this week's workload for Norman and Rita's sakes.

A little over an hour later, she pulled into the parking area at work. She spotted Oliver's car and her excitement built at the thought of seeing him again. They were both more than thirty minutes early. Clearly they had the same idea—to spend some time alone before the Dormans arrived.

Shane entered the DLO a few minutes later. It was quiet and Oliver was not at his desk, but his coat hung on the rack nearby.

"Oliver?"

He must have stepped out of the office. Shane headed toward the lab area to be sure, and as she entered, a strong arm grabbed her around the waist and she almost let out a scream as she was pulled into an embrace and face-to-face with Oliver.

He shushed her in his usual, sensual way, and grinned, and Shane let out a big sigh of relief. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, letting his actions tell her just how much he had missed her in such a short time.

He held her and whispered into her ear. "Good morning, love."

"You could possibly call it that, yeah," Shane said softly.

Oliver chuckled and pulled back so he could see her face and looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry that I scared you. That was certainly not my intention."

"I forgive you," Shane said, and he grinned again.

"Just a couple more days, and you and I will be embarking on a wonderful journey. The waiting is hard, though."

Shane nodded and bit her lip. "So after the wedding, where exactly are we headed?"

"Uh-uh," Oliver told her, shaking his head. "My lips are sealed."

Shane made a pretend pouty face and he laughed. She was fine with the surprise part—at least she thought so. She wouldn't follow just anyone on a two-week trip to a secret place, but this was Oliver. She knew she could trust him. Wondering just how long they might be traveling that night had her a bit uneasy, though, for obvious reasons, but she figured that Oliver had taken all of that into consideration.

"So you won't give me a little hint?" Shane batted her eyebrows playfully.

"No." He smirked. "I will tell you this much, though: we'll make a stop shortly after leaving Denver. I'm sure you'll be tired from all the festivities and that way, we can rest before continuing our journey."

Shane gazed into Oliver's beautiful blue eyes and concluded that he must have the mysterious ability to read her mind. A blush crept up her neck and she began to giggle a little. Oliver joined in with a hearty laugh. He had considered everything, apparently, but he was certainly not saying what he meant. Shane had had plenty of practice reading through the lines and the meaning behind his subtlety was not lost on her.

"I'll give you more details soon enough," he said, kissing her forehead.

Shane smiled. "As long as I'm with you, it's all good."

"Good," Oliver said, pleased, then raised his eyebrows at her. "Thank you for being a responsible employee and arriving at work a little early for this meeting."

"Well, you know, it was rather tough but I'm certainly glad I was able to fit it into my schedule." They laughed. "Speaking of schedules—"

"Take tomorrow off, my dear."

Shane was perplexed. "How did you know that was what I was going to ask?"

"I know you have a lot to do before Saturday. It will all come together, but if you have extra time tomorrow, I think that might help alleviate some of the stress you've had."

"I didn't realize it was that obvious," Shane said, grimacing.

"Oh, you're handling everything very well, Shane. But I know you, so I could sense that you've felt a little pressure lately." He paused, staring at her, then tucked her hair behind her ear. "Don't let all the little details overwhelm you too much, my love. Our wedding will be beautiful, no matter what. You'll see."

"Thank you, Oliver," Shane said, feeling amazed at how well he knew her and was always one step ahead to take care of her. "I love you."

"And I love you."

He pulled her close, giving her one more unforgettable kiss before they set off to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters you recognize, but will be introducing new ones for the letter story. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The letter story could possibly contain sensitive material for some readers, so please use your discretion.**

As the morning passed in the DLO, Oliver and Shane shared loving glances from time to time. The Dormans were quite aware of the longing between the two, and they were even amused by it at times. But as good friends and colleagues would do, they did their best to maintain composure and carry on.

Oliver slit open an envelope with a letter opener. The recipient's address was almost completely obscured, but he felt confident that with what remained of the return address and any information revealed in the letter's contents, they would be successful with this one. He began reading aloud.

 _"_ _December 14th._

 _Dear Aunt Myra,_

 _I'm writing this to let you know that I'm okay, but I have taken my kids and moved out of the house. Our situation is not ideal, but for now, we are safe. I am leaving a shelter and have decided to stay in a hotel until I can get a restraining order. I could no longer let my children be witnesses to the abuse he inflicted upon me. He never harmed the kids, but I want to protect their hearts and minds as much as possible._

 _He took my phone. He is trying to take everything from me, including the kids, but I refuse to let that happen. They are my whole world. I have saved enough funds to get me through the next couple of weeks. At that point, I hope to have a job lined up._

 _I appreciate your offer to take us in, but I just think it's too risky right now. I would never want to put you in a dangerous situation. He has threatened to find me—and I know he is determined—so I must stay one step ahead of him. If I sense that he has discovered our move to Denver, we will catch the next bus out to another city._

 _Please don't worry. He can intimidate me, but as long as I stay in hiding, he can't hurt me anymore. I've managed to be successful long enough that the bruises have almost completely faded away._

 _I'll be in touch later, after things have settled. Maybe I'll have a phone soon and can call you, but right now I am saving every penny I can to take care of our necessities. I'm praying and believing that we will have the best possible outcome so that we can live a normal life._

 _Oh, and Merry Christmas to you and Uncle Gerald._

 _Love always,_

 _Kara"_

There was a deafening silence in the room. The POstables looked at each other dismally.

"Oh, Oliver." Tears began to pool in Shane's eyes.

"I know," he acknowledged, sighing and looking at Shane sympathetically, then turning to the others. "Norman, Rita, can you focus on the addresses and see if you can come up with anything? Although, I'm afraid that the return address might prove to be useless, seeing as how Kara is on the run."

The Dormans nodded and Norman took the envelope. They silently retreated to the lab area, leaving Shane and Oliver to ponder the contents of the letter.

"Oliver, this one feels impossible," Shane told him, taking the letter from his hands and looking it over. "I know we have faced the impossible before and somehow, miraculously, everything works out in the end. But we really don't have much to go on."

"You're right. I think the best thing we can do here is to try to find Myra and Gerald. If we can get this letter to them, to let them know what their niece is experiencing, then maybe they can somehow locate her and offer support."

Shane nodded in agreement. "They could possibly be the only family she has, and they might be very worried about her—it seems that Myra knew of the situation since she offered her home. I'll start a search and see if I can find any couple in Colorado with the names Myra and Gerald. Although this letter could have been intended to travel around the world for all we know."

Their moods were slightly gloomy as they continued working throughout the morning. Norman and Rita had only made out a few letters of the return address, but Norman wanted to try a new technique on the recipient's address. Seeing as how that address seemed to be mostly vanished anyway, and nothing done could hurt but possibly help, Oliver gave his approval. Norman grinned at the opportunity to experiment, and he and Rita headed back into the lab.

Shane focused so intently on her computer screen for the next two hours that her eyes started to burn. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Oliver standing there. She must have really been concentrating to not even notice her fiancé's presence beside her.

"You need to take a break," he said sternly.

"Oliver, I just need a little more time to find them."

"Ms. McInerney." His serious tone and expression on his face were no match for the twinkle in his eyes.

"You know, I might kinda miss you calling me that..." Shane confessed, raising her eyebrows and giving him a flirtatious look.

A slow smile spread across Oliver's face. "Well, it could possibly slip out from time to time." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's become kind of a habit."

"Uh-huh. Well, I would not be offended, but there might be other names I will consider higher on my list of favorites," she informed him mischievously.

Oliver smirked. He knew exactly where she was going with this, and he would not say it. Not now. Not until it was a reality, and she was his.

"Like what?" he asked, his eyes still dancing as he began offering suggestions. "Shane, sweetheart, love, honey, darling, baby—"

"I cannot see you calling me that," Shane interrupted him with a chuckle.

"Why not?" He was taken slightly aback and raised one eyebrow.

"It just doesn't seem very Oliver O'Tooley to me." She bit her lower lip.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you attempt to use my name as an adjective," he responded, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Okay, okay," she laughed, holding her hands in the air in mock surrender. "But it just doesn't sound like you." She shrugged her shoulders.

Oliver stared at her silently. This woman had broken through his shell and knew him better than anyone else did—or ever had. Nevertheless, she simply didn't have a clue what she was in for.

Deciding to let that conversation slide for the time being, he took her hand and stated, "I would like to take my lovely fiancée out to lunch. This just might be the last chance we get to go out before we're married."

Shane sighed happily and flashed a bright smile. "It's getting so close, Oliver!"

"Yes, it is, Ms. McInerney." He eyed her lips and claimed them for a few moments of passion, then he escorted his bride-to-be out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver veered onto the roadway with ease, a mysterious smile spreading across his face.

"Where are we going, Oliver?" Shane inquired, a bit bewildered. Normally they shared their lunch break together at the Mailbox Grille or another restaurant nearby.

"You'll see." He glanced sideways at her and smirked.

Shane smiled. She loved it when Oliver had a secret plan and surprised her. It made her feel special that he had taken the time and effort to do something extra for her. Oliver had caught her off guard many times since they met, with simple things—like coffee, or bigger things—like a porch swing. Shane was looking forward to a lifetime of wonderful surprises with this man by her side.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the park. Oliver got out and walked around the car to open the door for Shane. He held out his hand and she took it, a slow smile spreading across her face but a bit of hesitation in her eyes.

"Oliver, please tell me we are not having a picnic?"

"No, Ms. McInerney, we are not."

"Good. Because we'd freeze our—"

"Shane." Oliver looked at her sternly.

"Come on, Oliver, you know it's true. It's thirty degrees out here!"

Shane smiled at him sweetly as she detected a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"I know it's cold," he agreed. "Just walk with me for a few minutes. Please?"

Shane nodded. She wasn't sure exactly what he was up to, but she hoped it would be worth it. She pulled her coat tight around her neck to block the cold. At least it wasn't very windy today.

He looked her straight in the eyes, as if he had read her thoughts. "I promise, I'll make it up to you."

Shane smiled, her heart warming at his words.

"I want to take you to lunch, and a picnic here would be nice one day, but the current temperature would not allow for an enjoyable time together. So, before we head somewhere warm for lunch, let's walk. And talk."

Oliver took her hand once more and they began walking the perimeter of the park.

Shane looked at him in anticipation. He clearly had something on his mind, and her mind raced at the possibilities. She remained silent and slightly anxious, yet patiently waiting for him to initiate the discussion.

"It was here, in Washington Park, where we had our very first adventure outside the DLO. My, how things have changed." Oliver paused and chuckled at his remembrance of their first encounter and outing. He recalled pushing her in the swing so she could see the blue gate and locate Charlie's home.

Oliver stopped and held both of her hands in his, looking directly at her. He sighed.

"You came along and changed me, Shane McInerney. You've made me a better person by helping me to see that it's okay to 'push the envelope' at times. You've made a difference in countless lives because of your positive, determined outlook. I cannot imagine my life without you in it now, nor would I ever want to.

"I am so happy to be marrying the girl of my dreams in two days." He sighed again.

Shane swallowed. "But? What is it, Oliver?"

"On Saturday, I want you to have the wedding of your dreams, and I want to make you feel like you are the most special woman in the world, because you are, to me. But the truth is, I hope you feel that every single day—on the days when everything is superb but also on those days that things aren't going as we had hoped and planned.

"Right now, we have our whole marriage in front of us, and it's exciting. But it can be a little scary, too. I just want to do it right—always. I want us to maintain open and honest communication. I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything, without fear of judgment. I don't want us going to bed angry. And I never— _never_ —want to hurt you in any way, intentionally or unintentionally."

Shane gave him a sympathetic look and place a hand on his chest. "Oliver, I do know that. You always have my best interest in mind, and I love you for that."

Oliver nodded. "Good. I've been thinking about Kara, and her letter makes it clear that she's been abused. I will never understand how a person could treat another human being in such a manner, especially his own wife." Oliver knit his brow in anger. "And to have children who should be looking to him for guidance but instead they are seeing the way he mistreats their mother—it's simply unacceptable. I hope and pray he gets help, and soon."

Shane nodded sadly in agreement. "I do too. I feel for Kara and those precious little ones."

Oliver reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. "You are truly precious to me. I don't ever want to cause you harm—I want to protect you from it."

"Thank you, Oliver. I do feel extremely special when I'm with you." She beamed at him with heartfelt gratitude.

He kissed her softly but briefly, then they resumed their walk. As they neared the playground, they spotted little ones on the equipment laughing and screaming. Shane watched the happy scene and wondered if in a few years, their own little ones would be playing in this very park... While she knew she and Oliver both wanted a family, the idea seemed a little foreign to her. She wondered when a serious discussion about that topic would occur, seeing as how they were to be married in a little more than forty-eight hours.

"Shane," Oliver said, breaking her from her thoughts. "I know that between now and Saturday, there will be a lot going on with the wedding preparations in full swing. I want you to just relax this afternoon. I have a massage scheduled for you at the Brown Palace at two o'clock and then you can enjoy your girls' night with Rita."

"Really, Oliver? That is so thoughtful! It sounds heavenly. Thank you!" Shane stopped walking to lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Oliver radiated at the happiness his fiancée was exuding. "You're worth it."

Shane grinned back at him. "Now you're spoiling me."

"I know." Oliver sighed. "But I'm good with that."

He leaned in and softly brushed her lips once more, seeming to have a hard time disconnecting from her. He forced himself to back away and inquired, "So what's the plan for girls' night?"

"Oh, well, Rita has us scheduled for mani-pedis first, then a little shopping, and a dinner and show at Montaldo's. Basically, the same plan I had for her girls' night until we decided to raid the bachelor party with Norman's grandma instead."

"That was quite memorable," Oliver stated.

"Oh yeah, it was." Shane giggled.

A few minutes later, the couple was once again on the road and headed to lunch.

"So, what are you going shopping for?" Oliver raised his eyebrows, clearing his throat.

"Oh, just some apparel for our trip."

"Ah. Do you need to know what temperatures will be where we are going so that you can shop accordingly?"

"No," Shane said abruptly.

Oliver eyed her, his strikingly handsome blues dancing with merriment.

"I don't know where we're going, but I'm hoping it might be a little bit hot..." Shane told him, then looked out the passenger window so Oliver couldn't see her blushing face as he chuckled under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you all doing for Oliver tonight?" Rita inquired as she and Norman worked on recovering the addresses on Kara's envelope.

"Sorry, honey. That is just between us guys." Norman looked at Rita sympathetically and shrugged. "Well, actually, Oliver doesn't even know yet, so he'll be surprised."

"Oh," Rita said, feeling slightly hurt that her husband wouldn't share that information with her.

"But I do need you to know that I might not be back until morning."

"Morning?" Rita scoffed. "So this is an overnight trip?"

"Something like that, maybe. But there's no need to worry, Rita. Joe and Ramon have this all planned out. Joe really wants Oliver to have a memorable evening before the wedding festivities begin."

Rita nodded with a sad look on her face. "I'll miss you."

"I know, honey. I'll miss you, too." Norman stopped and placed his hand on Rita's back. "Why don't you see if you can spend the night at Shane's tonight since I'll be gone?"

"Okay. I'll check with her."

The phone rang and Norman hurried into the main office to answer it. Rita furrowed her brows, thinking it was strange that he didn't pick up the one in the lab. Was it not working? She walked over to the receiver and picked it up. She could hear Norman clearly on the extension.

"So is everything set?" Norman was asking.

"Yep. Everything and everybody." Joe chuckled.

"I don't know, Joe." He lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "I don't think Rita would approve."

Rita would have hung up the phone, but she was afraid that they would hear the click and be alerted that someone was dropping in on their conversation. Plus, she was beyond curious at this point. So, instead, she held her breath and continued eavesdropping.

"I understand, but it's really not going to be that bad," Joe told him. "Believe me, we'll find ways to keep warm."

Norman sighed audibly.

"Stop worrying, Norman. Oliver needs a little push out of his comfort zone. And maybe you do too," he added with another little laugh. "This will be good for all of us. Just spare Rita the details. I'll pick Oliver up around seven tonight and we'll meet you and Ramon at the cabin."

"Okay, Joe. Thank you for handling everything. See you tonight."

"I'll see you, Norm."

The men hung up the phones. Rita quickly but quietly placed the lab phone back in its cradle, then scurried back to the counter and pretended to look engrossed in her work as Norman walked back into the lab.

Rita felt awkward and was sure that her demeanor was evident. She wasn't exactly positive what all was going on, but she had her suspicions and she was not happy one bit. The thought of Norman being involved in something that she would disapprove of was eating at her. Should she confront him or keep silent about what she had heard? Should she tell Shane and cause her to worry too? Or should she just keep it all to herself?

Rita tried a couple of more times throughout the afternoon to get Norman to share details with her, without revealing what she had heard, but he did not oblige. If she wanted to know, she would have to find other means of investigation.

Around three o'clock, any attempts at questioning were thwarted as Oliver had returned to the DLO. He arrived acting quite awkward and out of sorts. When asked, he informed them that Shane was taking the afternoon off and would be meeting Rita for their girls' night activities as planned.

* * *

"So," said Rita, "how are you feeling?"

Shane shifted in the pedicure chair and sighed dreamily. "Well, I'm nervous. But I'm really, really excited." She grinned from ear to ear.

Rita smiled back at Shane, clearly excited for her friend. "Well, I can understand the nerves. And the excitement. Marriage is the best, Shane. You and Oliver will do great."

"Why, thank you, Rita. I hope so. But we have a great example to follow in you and Norman."

"Aww, thanks. We're far from perfect, but where there's love, there's forgiveness. Each day brings new challenges, but it's fun and comforting to be able to face them together," Rita told her.

"That is truly beautiful, Rita." Shane smiled. She was so thankful that Rita and Norman had finally found their way to each other. They belonged together.

The girls sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying their pedicures.

"Okay, I can't help myself. Where did you end up today?" Curiosity was written all over Rita's face.

"Oliver took me out for a nice, romantic lunch at a quaint little cafe on the outskirts of Denver today. But before that, he took me to Washington Park for a reminiscent stroll and a little heart-to-heart, mainly about how he always wanted me to feel special and not just on Saturday. It was all very sweet, but you know what he did after all that?"

"What?" Rita questioned.

"He gave me a massage." Shane beamed.

Rita gasped.

"No, no. I don't mean _he_ gave me a massage," Shane explained, blushing. "He _bought_ me one. Some other guy actually gave me the massage."

They giggled at the slight misunderstanding.

"Oliver dropped me off around two o'clock and said he had some errands to run himself. I guess we both ended up taking the afternoon off."

"Well, he came by the DLO around three but didn't really seem to accomplish anything, honestly. I think his mind was a million miles away," Rita told Shane in a sing-song voice, winking at her.

Shane grinned.

"Rita, do you know what the guys have planned for Oliver's bachelor party tonight?"

Rita shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"Huh." Shane stared off into space, concern etched in her forehead.

"Shane, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Rita attempted to assure her, but she was biting her own lip and made Shane suspicious.

Shane looked quizzically at her friend. "Rita?" she prodded firmly.

"What?" Rita asked nervously as she looked at Shane.

Shane gasped exaggeratedly. "You know something! What is it, Rita? Spill it!"

Rita became a little flustered and pushed her glasses up her nose, then spoke in a rushed manner. "Well, all I know is that when I asked Norman about it, he said it was just between the guys. It's not like Norman to keep things from me, but I guess I get it."

Rita sighed.

"But then I overheard him talking to Joe on the phone. Norman asked if everything was set, and Joe said, 'Yep. Everything and _everybody_.' And then I heard Norman say that he wasn't sure I would approve of this."

Shane's face grew a little pale. "Oh no. I didn't think that Joe would drag Oliver into anything inappropriate. He'll be quite uncomfortable."

"So will Norman," Rita added. "But I don't know what to do. They're grown men. We can't stop them."

"Do you have any other information, Rita?"

"I'm trying to remember. I wish I had a visual, but it was just the phone call and what little Norman told me." She thought for a moment. "Oh, there's the fact that they might not be home until morning."

Shane gasped again. "Morning?"

"Yeah. Joe is picking Oliver up tonight and they are meeting Ramon and Oliver at the cabin."

"Cabin?"

Rita nodded. "Yeah, that's what I heard. They are going to a cabin. I guess they are camping. But I still don't know why Norman said that I wouldn't approve."

Shane raised her eyebrows, rolling her eyes to the ceiling and biting her lower lip. She was becoming slightly agitated. "I wonder _who else_ is joining them in the cabin."

"Shane! You don't think—"

"I wouldn't have thought that Joe would allow anything inappropriate, but now, I'm not sure. I think we should try to locate them. What time is Joe picking Oliver up? Did he say?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Hmmm," Shane responded. "I have to know what they are up to."

Shane pondered for a few moments.

"Uh-oh. Shane—what are you thinking?"

Shane scrunched her nose a little and shrugged her shoulders. "I say we enjoy ourselves here, go do a little shopping, grab a quick dinner, and then we can follow the O'Toole gentlemen to their 'undisclosed' location."

"Wait, what?" Rita asking, her eyes getting big.

"I just think that if the boys get themselves into some trouble, we'll be nearby and we can create a diversion to put a stop to whatever is happening."

"Like what?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet, Rita. We'll have to figure this out as we go." Shane grimaced. "Of course, it will mean skipping our girls' night at Montaldo's once again."


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to welcome Danielle as my writing partner for the remainder of this story. She is a fantastic writer and I'm so happy we have joined forces to continue _Patience is a Virtue_. We have many more exciting, funny, and touching chapters to share with you. We hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Reminder: There is a bit of steaminess/suggestiveness in our #ShOliver romance stories, but we always strive to present it in a tasteful manner. Please use your own discretion when reading. Thank you for understanding!**

* * *

"Ooooh, what about this?" Rita held up a lacy white, full-length nightgown.

"I don't know, Rita. I was thinking something a little more colorful...like this one." Shane wiggled her eyebrows in approval and grinned as she took a red babydoll from the rack.

"Oh." Rita looked somewhat confused. "I thought maybe you would want the traditional white for your wedding night, since Oliver is so traditional himself."

"No, white won't work. The wedding dress is traditional enough. I think he'll like the red." Shane pursed her lips playfully.

Rita's eyes grew huge. "Oh, okay. I didn't realize that you two were um..."

Shane looked at Rita, raising her eyebrows then furrowing them before realization dawned. "Oh! Rita, no! No, no. Oliver and I have never, you know. Not yet."

Rita blew out a breath.

"You seem relieved," Shane commented, cutting her eyes sharply at Rita.

"Well, it is truly special when you wait. But I was also hoping that if something had happened, that you would have told me about it. I mean, not the details, but just that it happened. Because we're best friends." Rita blew out another breath, seemingly embarrassed at her confession.

Shane chuckled. "Yes, Rita, you would have been the first to know. But as you know, Oliver is very traditional and respectful. And I love him for that." Shane paused and sighed contentedly. "Saturday will be very special."

As Shane became lost in her daydreams, Rita began looking through the items on the rack beside her.

A few moments later, Shane finally snapped back to reality. She glanced around the store once more, then told Rita, "It's getting close to six. I think this is all I need for now. Why don't we check out and pick up a quick dinner? Then you and I have some planning to do for tonight."

"I'm ready whenever you are!" Rita said enthusiastically.

As they approached the register, the cashier greeted them. "You wouldn't happen to be a Ms. Shane McInerney, would you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," Shane answered her, looking slightly puzzled.

"Someone came in earlier this afternoon and purchased a gift for you." The woman gave her a knowing look and handed Shane a store-wrapped box. The paper was sparkly white and the package was tied in a bright pink bow.

Shane bit her lip as she stared at the package then looked at Rita questioningly. Rita shrugged her shoulders.

"Open it!" Rita suggested, putting her hands together and clapping a little in excitement.

"Okay." Shane grinned with anticipation.

The shop was quiet, so Shane took the time at the counter to unwrap the present.

"There's no card," she commented, as she pulled back and began ripping the paper.

Once she tore the paper off, she took the lid off the box and lifted the white tissue paper inside. Underneath, she found red silk. She picked up the material and let it fall as she held it up. Then, she gasped. It was the same babydoll she had picked out moments earlier and was about to purchase.

Rita was watching with a stunned expression. "Wow..."

"Yeah, wow." Shane pondered the purchase. Maybe her mom or sister had bought it. Or maybe it was Becky. But how would they have picked it out? The shop was independently owned, so it had to be someone local. Maybe it was Hazel. Or Dale? Shane shook her head forcefully at that awkward thought. Whoever it was must share her taste in such things or at least know her well enough to know what she would like.

The salesperson behind the counter broke through the silence as the girls stood there in shock. "There's a card at the bottom."

"Oh! Thank you. I didn't see it." Shane reached into the box and pulled the little card out of an envelope, the nightie draped over her other arm.

"'Thinking of you'," she read the outside, shaking her head once more, this time in confusion at the card selection. Why would someone give her a bridal gift—lingerie, nonetheless—with a 'thinking of you' card? She opened the card to find the signature and paused.

"Who's it from?" Rita asked animatedly.

Shane raised her head slowly to look at her friend in disbelief, her mouth gaping open slightly, and then she looked to the ceiling with a chuckle as she held the precious garment to her chest. There were tears forming in Shane's eyes as a blush crept up her neck. She looked back at the card and turned it so that Rita could see what was written inside.

 _Ms. McInerney,_

 _I'm counting down the minutes until I no longer must eschew holding you through the night._

 _Love always,_

 _Mr. Steamboat_

* * *

Oliver climbed into Joe's truck with great trepidation after tossing his overnight bag in the back. He knew that his father was taking him to an undisclosed location for his bachelor party—however, he was unaware of what adventures awaited him. He was not exactly a fan of surprises, but he knew how important this was to his dad so he decided to go along with it.

"How are you feeling, son?" Joe immediately sensed Oliver's uneasiness but could not tell if it was because of the bachelor party or his upcoming nuptials.

"I'm fine. Although I would be doing even better if you told me where exactly we were venturing off to and why I had to pack a ridiculous amount of warm clothing." Oliver mocked irritation, but his smile gave him away. He was grateful that his Dad was in his life again and he had Shane to thank for that.

"Nice try, but you'll have to be patient and trust me." Joe glanced at Oliver and gave him a reassuring smile, causing his son to shake his head in mock defeat. There was brief silence as the truck merged west onto I-70. "Now that we have that settled, _how are you feeling_? You're getting married to Shane in less than 48 hours. I know you must have a lot on your mind."

"Dad, what if I can't be the husband that she deserves? She is the most amazing woman that I have ever had the privilege of knowing and she wants to marry me. What if I'm a disappointment to her?" Joe could tell that Oliver was concerned with disappointing Shane on more than one level, but he wasn't going to pry more than necessary.

"Oliver, I'm not going to lie to you and say that there won't be times in your marriage that you and Shane don't see eye to eye. We both know that you already butt heads on occasion." Oliver chuckled as Joe continued. "But you disappointing her? Son, that wonderful woman loves you more than I've ever seen a woman love a man. You couldn't disappoint her. I love Shane as if she were my own daughter and I would do anything in this world to protect her. If I didn't think you two were right for each other, I wouldn't stand by quietly and watch you both make a mistake. There isn't a single doubt in my mind that you are the husband she deserves."

Oliver's head was hung low and he was quiet for a moment as he processed everything that his father had said. "Thank you. You always know what to say to put things into perspective." He sighed deeply at an attempt to keep his emotions at bay but failed as his voice slightly cracked. "We love each other and we need each other. I can't imagine my life without her." Over the next few minutes, the father and son shared serene silence as they continued their journey.

Oliver took in his surroundings as they pulled up to a rustic cabin near the Chatfield Reservoir. His mind was reeling with what kind of bachelor party they could be throwing for him all the way out here. He stared at Joe with a look of objection in his eye, and his father knowingly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Son, it will be okay. This is your last opportunity to have an adventure before you marry the woman of your dreams."

"Marrying Shane will be the adventure of a lifetime." Oliver was matter of fact in his response as he cast his eyes at the snowy view before him. "However, I trust you, Dad. If this is what you think I need, I'll do my best to have an open mind to whatever it is that you have planned." He cleared his throat a little and smirked. "Within reason, of course." The father and son duo chuckled and got out of the truck and grabbed their bags before heading into the warmth of the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

Shane and Rita had kept a safe distance as they had followed the O'Toole men out of the city. Rita was actually quite impressed with Shane's keen surveillance skills, although not exactly surprised. Her friend's curious nature had helped to uncover many letter mysteries since they began working together at the DLO. Both women were quite anxious as to what they could possibly be walking in on and kept silent for the majority of the drive.

Once they had reached the cabin and watched Joe and Oliver walk inside, Shane turned towards Rita. "Now that we know where they are, why don't we go get some coffee? We passed a small café a couple of miles back. We can warm up and think of a plan, then come back in a couple of hours." She sighed as she solemnly looked ahead.

"That's a great idea!" Rita proclaimed in agreement. "Other than Joe's truck, I only see one other car. Whoever these other "guests" are have not arrived yet and I don't want us to get caught out here when they do."

"I don't either, Rita. I'm just hoping that it isn't what we think it is." Shane let out a deep sigh before continuing. "But I guess we'll know soon enough." Silence filled the car once again as they ventured away from the cabin, intent on coming up with a plan of action.

* * *

"Ovilier! Joe! I am so happy that you made it!" They were greeted by a very welcoming Ramon and Norman, who looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I cannot tell you how delighted I am to be here to share in this unforgettable experience with all of you. Normando and I have been preparing for your arrival and we have quite the evening planned."

"Thank you, Ramon. Norman. I'm pleased that you were both able to be here tonight." He shook both of their hands before continuing. "So is anyone going to enlighten me on tonight's festivities?"

"All in due time, Ovilier, all in due time. Please excuse me, I must speak with your father alone for just a moment."

"So, Norman." Oliver waited until Ramon and Joe were out of earshot before making his way closer to him. "You look a bit out of sorts. Any particular reason why?" Oliver probed.

"Wh-why would you think that?" Norman's eyes shifted as he stuttered. Oliver raised an eyebrow, his way at an attempt to break him. "Alright, maybe I'm not myself because I've been stuck alone with Ramon for the past couple of hours. He doesn't stop talking, Oliver!"

Oliver held back the laughter and attempted to calm down Norman. "I apologize that you were forced into a situation where you were uncomfortable, but I do appreciate that you did it for me, my friend."

"No, I'm the sorry one. This night is about you, Oliver." Norman was more relaxed yet slightly embarrassed about his minor outburst. "You've always been there for me and the very least I can do for you is put up with Ramon alone for a couple of hours."

"All is forgiven, Norman."

"Alright, men, it's time to get this party started!" Joe announced as he and Ramon walked back into the room. He placed a large bag on the armchair and began taking out various pieces of warm clothing. "Oliver, I brought a few things for you since you didn't know what we would be doing."

"I am still quite unaware as to our plans and why it would involve me wearing long underwear." Oliver surveyed the items on display. "You expect me to put all of those items of clothing on?"

"Of course, son. You'll freeze if you don't." He exchanged glances with Ramon and Norman before continuing. "Tonight we are going ice fishing!" Joe proudly exclaimed as he patted Oliver on the back.

"Ice fishing?" Oliver looked like a deer caught in the headlights, finding it incredibly difficult to keep the look of utter disdain off of his face.

"I know what you're thinking; however, you promised to keep an open mind." Joe reminded him as Oliver clenched his jaw to keep himself from protesting. "Ice fishing is an experience like no other."

"Ovilier, listen to the wise words of your father." Ramon interjected and placed one arm around Oliver and the other around Norman. "To fish on the ice, is not about catching a fish. It is about bonding, Ovilier!" Norman rolled his eyes yet remained speechless and nonchalantly shied away from Ramon's grip on his shoulder.

"Ramon is absolutely right. Besides, you're always telling Shane that you want to try new things." Joe knew that bringing up Shane would convince Oliver to let down his armor and proceeded to hand Oliver the long underwear. "Now, go get changed and we'll head out."

The guys walked back into the cabin and Joe immediately made his way to the fireplace to get a fire going. It had been a cold night, but the wind chill was at a low so the weather had been tolerable.

Oliver was pleasantly surprised that he had enjoyed his ice fishing venture. Realistically he hadn't really done much except sit there and watch Joe and Ramon fish, but he thoroughly enjoyed being with his father and friends. He had found the environment to be quite relaxing and just what he had needed to relieve some pre-wedding stress.

Norman, on the other hand, had not exactly enjoyed himself as much as Oliver had. On the way back to the cabin, he had slipped on a patch of ice and landed in a mound of snow. He was lucky that he did not get hurt—however, he was now cold, wet, and slightly embarrassed. By the time they got inside, he was quite frustrated and began frantically throwing off his outer layers of clothes and tossing them across the room.

"Normando, when I explained to you that it was important to get out of those clothes as quickly as possible, I did not mean that you should do so in such a fashion." Ramon had attempted to calm him down, however his words just further irked him. Norman was about to be forthright in his feelings about Ramon's advice when they heard some rustling outside the window.

* * *

"Can you see anything, Shane?"

"No Rita, just shadows and—oh my!" Shane gasped and was rendered speechless by what she witnessed.

"Shane, what is it?" Rita gently moved her aside and peered through the window. Her jaw dropped open as she saw what her friend had observed. She couldn't see anyone, but there were shadows illuminated by the fireplace and clothes being thrown about the room by someone out of view. "Oh no! I thought for sure that I had to be wrong about what I had overheard!" Rita had tears in her eyes as she moved away from the window. "Poor Norman. He must be so uncomfortable."

"Poor Oliver. I can't even imagine what he must be thinking right now." Both women sat with their backs to the window and stared ahead, looking at nothing in particular. They both felt deflated and didn't really know how to proceed. Shane stood up and then helped Rita to her feet, deciding that maybe they should go back to the car and figure out what to do next. However, as she turned around to walk towards the vehicle, she ran smack dab into a warm body. She was ready to scream and then recognized that she was being held up by the strong arms of her fiancé.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shane, what are you doing out here this late at night?!" Oliver held her close to him, worried that she might catch cold. He then noticed Rita standing behind her and staring at the ground. "Rita? Can one of you please explain to me what is going on?"

"Oliver, we, uh, kind of followed you out here." Shane was having a hard time looking Oliver in the eye. Before being discovered, she was strongly considering not confronting the guys about their night and just going home. But now that they were caught, she no longer had the option of running away.

"As much as I want to hear this story, it's freezing out and you ladies are going to get sick." Oliver's concern for Shane and Rita's well-being momentarily placed his anger on the back burner. "Let's go inside where it's warm and we can discuss this further." Shane and Rita exchanged glances before Shane pulled back slightly, thinking about what could possibly be awaiting them inside the cabin.

"Oliver, do you really think that's a good idea? You know, considering.…" She couldn't even get the words out.

"Considering….?"

"Your, uh, guests that you have waiting inside.…" Shane started to shiver at the thought. Oliver mistakenly assumed it was from the cold and began to rub his hands up and down her arms to keep her warm.

"Guests?" Oliver was baffled by her behavior. "I'm sure that my father, Norman and Ramon would much prefer that I bring you ladies inside. Let's go." He gently grabbed Shane's hand to lead her inside the warm cabin, and Rita followed close behind.

As soon as they entered, they were met by three sets of surprised eyes. Both Shane and Rita quickly observed their surroundings and were pleasantly surprised to see that there were no unwanted guests inside the small cabin.

"Rita? What's going on?" Norman, who had changed into some dry clothes, greeted his wife in the doorway.

"Norman, Oliver, this is all my fault." Rita's face turned red from embarrassment as she thought of how she completely misinterpreted the conversation that she had overheard. "This was a huge misunderstanding and I feel just awful about it."

"Misunderstanding? What do you mean, Rita?" Oliver inquired further.

"Well, earlier, I kind of overheard Norman's telephone conversation with Joe." Rita looked down at the ground in shame. "Joe mentioned that everything was set for tonight and then Norman told Joe that he didn't think I would approve of tonight's festivities. When I found out the bachelor party was going to be at a cabin I just….I just.…" She was trying hard not to cry. "And I tried to keep it to myself, but then I let it slip to Shane and we were both so worried. We didn't want Norman and Oliver to be all the way out here in an uncomfortable situation…"

"Rita, I can understand that you were worried about us, but I wish you would have just expressed that to me." Norman was upset with his wife, but could understand how she may have misinterpreted what she'd heard.

"Norman, I'm partially to blame for this, too." Shane attempted to ease some of Rita's guilt. "It was my idea to follow Oliver and Joe out here and spy on you."

"You certainly are to blame for some of this, Ms. McInerney." Oliver began to pace back and forth. "How could you think something so ridiculous and then put yourself, as well as Rita, in danger?"

"Danger? Oliver, what are you talking about? There's no danger." Shane knew that he was furious with her, especially when he called her 'Ms. McInerney' as a way to scold her.

"How can you be so careless? It's the middle of winter and you traveled up here in the snow by yourselves at this time of night without sharing your whereabouts with anyone?" His brows furrowed at her as he tried to make her realize just how negligent she was being with her life. "Do you have any idea what that would do to me if anything happened to you?"

In the meantime, all eyes were on Oliver and Shane as they continued to argue. Joe and Ramon remained in the corner of the room, not quite sure if they should leave or even where they would go. Norman and Rita knew that they still had a lot to discuss and work through. However, they thought it best to continue their disagreement away from prying eyes and ears and silently walked towards the bedroom.

"I'm a big girl and I am fully capable of taking care of myself." Shane was now just as angry as Oliver was. She made a mistake—however, she hated that he was treating her like a child. She absolutely loved it when he was protective of her, but now he was embarrassing her and implying that she was careless with her own life. "I'm sorry that I made a mistake, but I was just trying to protect you." She was on the verge of tears and couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to get out of there and fast. She noticed that Rita had left the room with Norman, which meant that she was on her own. "I'm gonna go, Oliver. Have a good night." She stormed out of the cabin and made a bee line for her car.

She was just about to open her car door when she felt her hand being gently grabbed. Before she knew it, she was being twisted around and Oliver's lips crashed into hers. He kissed her with such unspoken passion as he held her body firmly to his. When Shane had walked out of the cabin, Oliver had felt his world crumble. He had promised her that they would never go to bed angry and he had almost broken that promise by letting her walk away. He was mad at her, but it wasn't worth letting it get in the way of their relationship.

When they parted, Oliver wiped away the tears that had started to fall down Shane's cheeks. "I love you, Shane. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh Oliver, you are never going to lose me." She briefly brought her lips to his again. "I love you so much and I am truly sorry for what happened tonight. I want you to know that I didn't follow you out here because I didn't trust you. I know that you would never do anything to disrespect me or our relationship." She paused for a moment to gather her composure. "When Rita told me what she overheard, all I could think about was you being put in a situation that you were too uncomfortable to handle. Rita and I wanted to be here to break it up if we needed to get you and Norman out of here."

"My love, I can understand that and I appreciate you worrying about me. I wasn't angry with you for following me out here. I was upset with you because you put yourself in a situation where you could have been in danger and I wouldn't have had any idea about it." Oliver pulled her securely to him to help keep her warm. "I know that you are a strong, independent woman and I love that about you. But I will always feel the need to protect you. You are my world, Shane. I would die for you."

"I love you so much, Oliver." She gave him a frenzied kiss as she held on to him for dear life. She hated the fact that she had to leave him tonight and wanted nothing more than to let him hold her until morning. However, the emotional day had left her exhausted and she had a long drive ahead of her. She pulled away and tenderly placed her hand on his cheek. "I have to get going. It's late and it's a long drive home."

"To be honest, Shane, I'm ready to go home as well." Oliver couldn't bear the thought of having her drive home alone. He could see in her eyes that the day had taken quite a toll on her. "Let me drive you home tonight."

"Oliver, that really isn't neces—." Oliver placed his finger to her lips.

"Before you object, hear me out." He gave her a boyish grin before continuing. "I can drive you home in your car and then I'll pick you up in the morning. You can drop me off at my house on your way to complete your errands." He brought both of her hands to his lips and placed tender kisses on each of them. "Please? After the argument that we had, I'm not ready to leave you yet."

She melted into his arms in agreement and they walked back inside the cabin, hand in hand. They were delighted to see that Rita and Norman had also mended their differences and were sitting on the couch together, Rita's head on Norman's shoulder. Oliver pulled Joe aside and asked him if he would take the Dormans home so that he could be alone with Shane. Joe was more than happy to oblige, knowing that Oliver and Shane desperately needed some time alone together after the events that took place that evening. Goodbyes and thank you's were exchanged and the soon-to-be O'Tooles walked to Shane's car to begin their journey back to the city.

* * *

The drive to Denver was mostly silent as Oliver held Shane's hand tightly in his own. They didn't need any words, they just needed to be near each other. Once they arrived back at Shane's house, he walked her to the front porch and they sat down on the swing together. His arm instinctually went around her as he pulled her close, her head laying against his chest.

"It was a rough evening, my love." Oliver kissed the top of her head. "I know that this won't be our last argument. But I want you to always remember that I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, so very much." Shane said as Oliver leaned his head down and kissed her tenderly. "Two more sleeps, Oliver."

"Two more sleeps." Oliver echoed her sentiment as they watched the light snowfall, content with holding each other close and dreaming of the moment when they'll never have to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

Around seven o'clock on Friday morning, Oliver arrived at Shane's house in her vehicle. It had only been a few hours since they had sat together on her front porch swing, but the hours apart seemed to be stretching these days. Oliver knocked on the door, unable to keep his smile of anticipation from spreading across his face.

A few moments later, Shane appeared at the door, opening it after verification of her visitor.

"Why, hello, Mr. O'Toole," she greeted him, opening the door all the way back and stepping aside so he could enter the house.

"Good morning, _Ms. McInerney_ ," he returned, playfully.

"Better say it while you can." She giggled. "Come on in. I'm almost ready."

Oliver walked in to the scent of freshly brewed coffee. She offered him a cup, and he took it, sitting at her kitchen table to wait.

"I'll be back," Shane said with a smile as she headed to the bedroom.

Oliver was grateful just to be under the same roof with her, yet anxious to scoop her up into his arms. She came back a couple of minutes later and announced, "I'm ready!" He immediately stood and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and placing a tender, loving kiss on her lips.

"Well," she said breathlessly as they parted. "That's not what I was referring to, but it works."

Oliver grinned at her with that boyish charm that made her a little unsteady on her feet. "So what exactly is it that you are ready for?" He raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"O-li-ver," she scolded him, and he laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips before letting go.

"When are your mother and Alex expected to arrive?" Oliver asked, holding her coat for her as she slipped into it. Shane grabbed her purse and phone and walked out the front door, Oliver locking and closing it behind them.

"Oh, they have a flight tomorrow morning and should land sometime around noon. They said they would just catch a cab here or the church." She sighed sadly.

"What's the matter, Shane?" Oliver was holding the car door open for her. She had started to get in but turned to look at him.

"Well, it's just— I don't get to see my family very often. I was so hoping they could make it by today and join in on our rehearsal celebration tonight. Now I feel like I won't get any time with them at all, seeing as how they are arriving just a few hours before the wedding." She sighed. "I know it's silly. I just saw them a few days ago for Christmas. But this is kind of a big deal to me and I wish they were here now."

Oliver nodded. "It's not silly at all. I'm sorry, Shane."

"It is what it is, Oliver," Shane told him. "At least they're coming. I can be grateful for that, right?" She flashed him a sincere smile and got into the car. Oliver rounded the front of the vehicle, doing his best to hide his mischievous grin from his curious fiancée.

* * *

A short while later, Oliver sent Shane on her way to run bridal errands and walked into the DLO, placing his messenger bag in the executive chair behind his desk. He then headed back to the lab and found Norman and Rita already busy at work with the addresses on Kara's envelope.

"We did it!" Norman exclaimed, as he noticed Oliver entering the room.

"Good morning," Oliver greeted them. "What exactly did you do?"

"We were able to extract the recipient's address on this envelope. So now we can send it on its way." Norman grinned from ear to ear.

"Really, Norman?" Oliver asked, hurrying over to see. He looked intently at the envelope and chuckled in satisfaction. "Oh my goodness! Fantastic work, Norman, Rita. I am very proud of you two."

Rita giggled as Norman beamed. She pushed her glasses up her nose and said, "Well, it was mainly Norman. I was just here."

"But you helped me, just by being beside me, Rita." Norman gave her a loving smile and she returned one.

Rita turned her gaze quickly to Oliver, wondering about her best friend. "How is Shane?"

"Oh, she's...fine," Oliver said, confusion etched in his face.

"I was just wondering after, you know..." Rita trailed off.

Oliver pursed his lips as he recalled the previous night's events—all had been forgiven and forgotten and it was now a distant memory. Rita didn't look too convinced, so Oliver attempted to assure her. "We're fine, Rita. I promise you."

Rita smiled slightly, then furrowed her eyebrows. "But where is she? You two usually come in together."

"Oh, well, she's taking the day off to handle wedding things," Oliver explained. "She just dropped me off, in fact."

"Oh! I wonder if she needs my help with anything," Rita pondered.

"I think she has it all covered, Rita, but I will gladly extend your offer of assistance to her."

"And be sure to tell Shane we can send this one out today," Norman told Oliver, holding the envelope up in the air. "I'll process it right now."

"I'll go ahead and call her," Oliver told them, thankful to have a legitimate reason to talk to her again so soon. "She'll be very happy to hear this news."

He almost regretted encouraging Shane to take the day off, but he knew she would be so much more relaxed by Saturday after having the day to prepare.

Oliver made his way back to his desk and dialed Shane's cell phone number by heart. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Shane had made sure not to assume it was Oliver calling from the DLO. She had made that mistake before and didn't want to repeat it.

"Hi, sweetheart," Oliver said.

"Well, that was quick. Is everything okay at the office?"

"Fantastic. Except that you're not here," Oliver told her.

Shane sighed with longing. "Oliver..." she said in a playful voice. "You were the one who suggested I take today off—and I'm so glad I did because I need this extra time."

"Of course. I'm not really complaining. Once tomorrow comes, I'll have you all to myself for two whole weeks..." Oliver smiled at the thought of having her in his arms and just being able to focus on his new bride for a while without work or other distractions. "And then every night for the rest of our lives."

"I am sooo looking forward to that," she said softly on the other end.

"So am I," Oliver agreed, then cleared his throat a little as the Dormans entered the room. "We have good news, Shane. Norman and Rita were able to expose Gerald and Myra's address."

"Oh, my goodness! Oliver, that's wonderful! Where do they live?"

"They are here in Denver as well. Maybe Kara moved here to get a little closer to them."

"I can see that. What's the address?" she inquired.

Oliver gave it to her.

"That's on the north side of Denver I believe. It would take us about twenty to thirty minutes to get there. I'll be at the office shortly."

"What?" Oliver scratched his head. "Shane, you have a lot going on today. Norman and Rita are processing the letter to get it sent out today."

"No! No no no no no no no. We can deliver this one personally."

"Shane, it's not going to make a difference. Either Kara has already contacted them or she is still in hiding, but the method of delivery won't impact the outcome in this case. Go ahead and take care of your to-do list."

"Oliver, please. Let's take this one ourselves. What if Kara's Aunt Myra is worried sick?"

"Well, I don't know that this letter would exactly ease her mind, Shane."

"But it would help her to know what Kara's plans were. Please, Oliver."

Oliver glanced up towards the ceiling and sighed in defeat at Shane's uncanny ability to talk him into just about anything.

"Fine. I'll retain the letter. Meet me here whenever you're ready, and we'll deliver it ourselves."

By this point, Norman and Rita had stopped everything, watching Oliver and listening intently to his side of the conversation. Rita smiled. She understood Shane's concern and was glad that Oliver had given in to her wishes.

As Oliver and Shane said their temporary good-byes, Norman brought the letter over and handed it to Oliver with a grin and a nod of approval.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver and Shane arrived at the home of Gerald and Myra a couple of hours later. Always the gentleman, Oliver helped Shane out of the car, and as he did, he gave her a brief kiss on her lips. Shane took a deep breath and they walked to the front door.

Oliver rung the doorbell, and a slightly older man opened the door.

"Hello," Oliver began. "We are from the United States Postal Service. My name is Oliver O'Toole, and this is Ms. Shane McInerney. We're looking for Gerald and Myra."

"Well, you found the right place."

A woman of about the same age, early to mid-sixties, approached the door.

"Gerald, it's freezing cold out there. Let's let this lovely couple in."

Gerald stepped back politely with a forced smile, eyeing Oliver and Shane curiously.

Shane entered the residence first, Oliver's hand guiding her gently on the small of her back.

"I'm Myra," the pleasant woman spoke. "Come on in and have a seat." She gestured toward the couch.

Shane sat down and Oliver took his place beside her.

"I do apologize—we don't know your last name," Oliver commented.

"McGruff," the man spoke.

"Thank you," Oliver replied with a short nod. "Mr. and Mrs. McGruff, we work for the Dead Letter Office and recently we intercepted a letter addressed to an Aunt Myra from a Kara."

Myra gasped as she took a seat in a chair across from them. "Oh, my goodness. Where is she? Is she okay? I've been trying to get in touch with her for weeks."

"Unfortunately, we don't have current information. This letter is dated the fourteenth of December," Oliver informed her, handing the envelope over to the older woman. "I'm sorry, but we were forced to read the contents in order to determine the writer and/or intended recipient."

She nodded, taking the letter in shaky hands. She skimmed over it, her husband hurrying to stand behind her and look over her shoulder.

Tears began running down her face as Myra read the letter out loud.

As he listened to the heartbreaking words once again, Oliver took Shane's hand in his, forgoing professionalism in that moment. All he could think about was the fact that a poor woman was on the run from a husband who abused her. He couldn't fathom a relationship like that—it made his heart twist. As Myra continued reading, he looked down at the beautiful hand in his, the hand that held his promise of a lifetime on her finger. He would never do anything to hurt his love, his bride.

" _I could no longer let my children be witnesses to the abuse he inflicted upon me."_

And children? Oliver silently vowed to be an example to them of how a man should treasure his wife. His mind was reeling as he realized that he and Shane had not yet had a serious discussion about family plans in their future. Every time they had started to broach the subject, something had happened to disrupt their discussion.

Myra finished the letter and looked at the couple with gratitude in her tear-filled eyes. "Thank you," she told them sincerely. "You've given me hope. Before this letter, I had none."

Shane sniffled and nodded. "It's only been a couple of weeks. Give Kara some time to get on her feet. I'm sure she will contact you once she feels it's safe to do so."

"I wish she had come to us, but I'm just glad she got out of there." Gerald looked to the ceiling. "I never had a good feeling about that boy. If I could get my hands on him now, I'd—" Gerald stopped, clenching his fists and shaking his head in disgust. "He talked her into running off and getting married when they were young—too young. She didn't ask me to give her away. I wouldn't have, not to him."

The room was silent for a moment as Oliver and Shane pondered Gerald's words.

"I'm assuming that Kara's parents are no longer around?" Oliver questioned.

"No," Myra said. "They've been gone for years. We lost them in a terrible accident. My sister was Kara's mother, and Gerald's brother was her father. We were very close-knit under those circumstances and when they passed away, Gerald and I didn't bat an eye. We took Kara under our wing when she was twelve years old, and she's been ours ever since."

"She's like my own daughter," Gerald spoke up. "One day, I want to walk her down the aisle to a good man, the right man—one who will kiss her instead of beat her and cherish her instead of belittle her. She deserves better. He doesn't have to be perfect, but as long as he truly loves her, that's enough for me."

Oliver gulped at such a profound statement and Shane let out a quiet sob, tears forming in her eyes. Oliver glanced at her and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Mr. McGruff, we will certainly pray for that wish to be fulfilled. In the meantime, I can only hope that Myra chooses to contact you and find a safe harbor. I know she's in a troublesome situation and could use support from her family. If there is any way we can be of assistance in the future, please let us know."

He handed a card to Myra and she thanked him. His ensuing sigh was heavy and full of emotion. He turned to Shane and inquired, "Are you ready to go, hon?"

She widened her eyes and nodded, a bit surprised that he had just called her "hon" in the presence of others. They stood from the couch and started to make their way to the front entrance.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Myra asked.

"Now, Myra..." Gerald chided her.

The solemn mood vanished as Oliver and Shane halted, looking at each other with a smile. He nodded at his fiancée.

She let out a slight chuckle at the endearing nod of approval he had just given her. Turning to Myra, Shane stated jubilantly, "Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Oh my goodness! And you're out making deliveries today?" Myra inquired in disbelief, her brows furrowed.

"Well..." Shane trailed off. "This wasn't just _any_ delivery."

"No," Oliver interjected. "This wasn't an ordinary delivery, Mrs. McGruff. And my fiancée has a knack for recognizing which letters hold a sense of urgency and should be delivered personally. Yours was significant enough that it made her list today, on her day off, actually, in the midst of a plethora of pre-wedding errands. It was rather important to her that we make sure you had this in hand before focusing entirely on our upcoming nuptials." By the end of his speech, he was staring at Shane in utter amazement at just how selfless and compassionate his bride-to-be truly was.

"Oh, my dear," Myra said, looking at Shane with gratefulness. "I cannot tell you how much this means—and for you to take time out of your busy day to give hope to a stranger." Her eyes were still shiny with tears as she turned and looked at Oliver. "You have a true blessing right here."

"That I do," he affirmed proudly, still gazing at Shane in adoration.

"You better treat her right," Gerald told Oliver sharply, grabbing his attention, his gaze piercing him firmly in the eyes.

Oliver nodded without hesitation, and responded, "You have my word." He then turned to look back once more at Shane, who was turning slightly rosy from the attention. He cast a gentle and merciful smile at his love, realizing that she was somewhat uncomfortable being in the spotlight of this moment. As graciously as he could, he hastily delivered her out of the house and into the cool and crisp—yet welcome—late December air.


	11. Chapter 11

When the pair left the McGruff residence, it was noon. Oliver wasn't quite ready to part ways, so he insisted on taking Shane for a quick bite to eat. Shane protested, but only temporarily. They ended up at a small deli-style cafe in downtown Denver. They ordered their meal quickly and sat in the most intimate booth they could find, in the corner of the semi-noisy restaurant.

They chatted very little while they ate. Oliver knew Shane was in a hurry to get everything taken care of before the rehearsal at six, and Oliver had his own plans for the afternoon. They might not have been able to hear each other, anyway, over the whines of an infant at a booth nearby.

Finally, out of the corner of their eyes, they noticed the man pick the baby up out of the high chair and walk him around the cafe, a little bounce in his step and swinging the child slightly to try to cheer him up. It was working.

The man, whom they had determined must be the baby's father, had begun making rounds through the restaurant to entertain the little one. Oliver watched in amusement and Shane chuckled. As the dad and baby came closer to the corner where Oliver and Shane sat, she gasped and Oliver widened his eyes in surprise.

"Charlie?" Shane questioned incredulously.

The man turned his head quickly at hearing his name.

"Oh wow!" He grinned at Shane and Oliver, then turned and looked back toward the booth where the baby's mother sat. "Kelly!" he called, motioning for her to come over.

The baby began fussing again, and Charlie looked down at him and sighed. Oliver stood as Kelly approached, taking the baby from Charlie and bouncing him in her arms. When Kelly looked to the table at Shane and Oliver, a smile spread across her face.

"No way!" she exclaimed, astounded.

"This is a nice surprise, seeing the two—or three—of you here," Oliver stated, extending his hand to Charlie. He looked back and forth at the little family and smiled. "I take it you have been doing well."

"Couldn't be better." Charlie beamed. "Well, except for all the fussing."

"He's not normally like this," Kelly interjected, trying to talk over the whining. "I'm afraid he might have an ear infection or something."

"Awww," Shane pouted a little. "How old is he?"

"Six months," Kelly replied, smiling down at him in spite of his fussiness.

She shifted the baby to the other hip, and when she did, he caught sight of Oliver and stared for a few moments in silence. Then the baby reached out and whined for Oliver to take him, and Shane widened her eyes at the scene before her.

"Oh...my, my goodness," Oliver stammered, looking to Kelly for approval. "May I?"

"I don't think he's going to take no for an answer," she answered, and they all laughed.

Oliver took the baby in his arms and held him, a little awkwardly at first. As a few moments went by, he relaxed and even started talking to the baby, who was no longer making a sound.

"I bet it's tough not being able to express yourself with words just yet," Oliver told him.

Shane had a hand over her mouth in awe as she observed Oliver from where she was seated.

"You're getting married!" Kelly blurted out, noticing Shane's ring on her hand.

Shane snapped her head back to Kelly and nodded excitedly. "Yes, we are. Tomorrow, actually."

"Wow! Congratulations," Charlie told them.

" _Best wishes_ ," Kelly emphasized.

"Eh, whatever," Charlie retorted. "Just be happy!"

"We certainly are," Shane told them, as she grinned and gazed back at her fiancé adoringly.

Oliver was still focused on the infant in his arms, seemingly unaware of the conversation around him.

"He has really taken to you," Kelly stated. "But as much as he would probably love to go with you, I'm afraid that might put a damper on your plans for the next few days."

"And nights," Charlie muttered under his breath. Kelly glared at him.

"Do you want to go back to your mother now?" Oliver asked the baby, in a deep, soothing voice.

"I am just so happy for you two," Kelly said. She reached over and took the baby, who started to cry once he had left Oliver's arms.

"Thank you! It's so great to finally have a Charlie and Kelly update," Shane told them with a grin. "We have been wondering what happened after you met again on that bridge."

"Well, we were actually married about three months later, because you know—"

"Life is short," Charlie interjected.

"Yes," Kelly continued, "and now we have this little one, and life is good—really good."

"Yes, it surely is," Oliver stated, turning and giving Shane another one of those adoring smiles. She had decided she would never tire of that look.

"By the way, I still have our 'Life is Short' webpage," Kelly informed them. "I add to it from time to time."

"Oh, that's great! We'll have to check it out again," Shane told her. "And you know where to find us, if you ever need a babysitter..." She eyed Oliver and grinned. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Ooh, now there's an idea," Kelly responded. The baby had begun fussing a good bit by this point and Kelly blew out a frustrated breath.

"It was so great to run into you today," Charlie told them, clearly judging that his wife had had enough of battling the baby in the restaurant. "Good luck with everything."

Oliver and Shane thanked him, then Kelly and Charlie said their goodbyes, gathered their things from their table, and took the whining baby out of the restaurant. Oliver sat back down across from Shane, and she stared at him, smiling slyly.

"What?" Oliver inquired.

"I never knew Oliver O'Toole was a baby whisperer."

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, neither did I."

"You're a natural, you know," Shane told him.

"Well, I don't know about that..." Oliver responded.

"I like seeing that side of you," Shane commented with a wink. "I can't wait to see you with our babies."

Oliver raised one eyebrow and cleared his throat a little.

"I mean, I can wait. Well, you know what I mean." She sighed in defeat. "We have so much to look forward to."

"Yes we certainly do," he said, taking her hand across the tabletop and piercing her heart with his handsome blue eyes. "This is only the beginning."


	12. Chapter 12

That afternoon, Shane kept busy with last-minute errands before the big day, and Oliver returned to the DLO, but only for a while. Three o'clock arrived, and Oliver had gone over a number of things with Norman and Rita as they would be charged with the task of running the DLO solo for the next two weeks. Feeling confident that they understood the expectations, Oliver excused himself to take care of a few things before the rehearsal.

"I wonder what that's about," Norman commented.

"Oh," said Rita. "Well, maybe he has some last-minute things to do before tomorrow. You remember how it was for us."

"Yes, but we lost our florist, the minister, and the church and had to troubleshoot. Everything's gone super smoothly for Shane and Oliver." Norman thought for a moment. "He's up to something."

"Well, it must be something good. He was whistling when he left," Rita pointed out.

Norman nodded. "Why don't we clean this up," he suggested, gesturing to the letters they had been working on in the lab, "and see if the happy couple need our assistance with anything? I mean, since you are the Matron of Honor, and I'm the Best Man."

Rita smiled at him. "That sounds like a perfect plan. You are going to be a terrific Best Man. Actually, you already are."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned sheepishly, then looked around the empty space and back at her. Taking her by surprise, Norman pulled her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. When they parted, Rita glanced around the room nervously and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Rita?" Norman reached up a tucked some hair behind her ear. "You know we're going to have this space to ourselves for a couple of weeks."

Rita sighed. "I know, Norman. That's going to be really weird."

He chuckled. "Yeah. But I like having you all to myself, Mrs. Dorman."

Rita blushed a little and smiled. "I just don't want us to, uh, get distracted, you know?"

Norman nodded, a serious look on his face. "I know. We'll do just fine, Rita. I promise."

* * *

Around four o'clock, Shane had checked off all the items on her to-do list and hurried home. She showered and as she was coming out of the bathroom, her doorbell rang. She groaned.

Shane rushed to the front door with her bath towel wrapped tightly around her under her arms. She grimaced as she opened the door just a little to find Oliver standing there.

"Oliver! You're an hour early. I thought we said five-thirty." She had hid herself behind the door and peeked around it, knowing that standing there before him in only a bath towel would make him a little more than uncomfortable.

"Well, I—I was just ready to see you," he responded.

"Oliver, that's very sweet. But I'm not even dressed yet."

Oliver closed his eyes and gulped.

"I mean, I have a bath towel around me." Shane rolled her eyes, and he opened his once again. "I tell you what, give me about ten seconds to walk to the bedroom, and then you can come on in."

He nodded silently and she pushed the door so that it remained slightly open.

Shane rushed to the bedroom and listened for Oliver's entrance, chuckling to herself at the knowledge that although she had asked for ten seconds, he would probably give her a full minute, just to be on the safe side.

As she dressed, she heard him finally enter the house. But something was a little strange—she thought she heard a little too much noise. She was beyond curious about what he was up to, but she really didn't want to reappear until she had finished dressing completely.

She looked in the mirror at herself. She was wearing the blue dress she had worn many moons ago, when she and Oliver had danced in the DLO. She thought it might be a nice blast to the past, so to speak. She hadn't worn it often but was saving it for a special occasion such as this.

She brushed her teeth and her hair and had just put the finishing touches to her makeup when she heard Oliver call her.

"Shane?" he bellowed. He almost sounded impatient, but Shane couldn't tell for sure.

"I'm almost ready, Oliver. But you can come on back. I promise to be good!" she said with a chuckle.

She was surprised a minute later when he appeared at her open bedroom door. There must have been an invisible electric barrier there, though, that Oliver was not capable of crossing.

"Shane," he said with an exasperated sigh.

She turned to him with a smile. "What's wrong? I was just teasing."

'"I know." He pinched his nose and closed his eyes, holding his head down.

"But seriously, I won't bite. And you can step across that invisible line right there." She eyed the space in front of Oliver's feet.

"Will you just—shhh," he shushed her in a quiet but firm tone, grimacing.

"What is up with you? You are acting strange, Oliver."

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh you do, do you? Huh. You mean tomorrow?" She playfully batted her eyes at him.

"No. Now."

Shane furrowed her brows at him and pursed her lips in thought. "Let me grab my jewelry and then I should be ready."

She felt him watching her like a hawk as she put on her rings, bracelet, and earrings then attempted to clasp her necklace. It was no good because she was all thumbs with him standing only a few feet away. His presence unnerved her in an intoxicating way.

"Here, let me," he said, once again shocking her, as he had crossed that line into her bedroom and now stood directly behind her. She looked up and stared at him in the mirror as he gathered her hair and gently placed it over one shoulder. His hands brushed against hers as he took the clasp from her and hooked her necklace.

"I put this necklace on every day," Shane stated. "I have no idea why I couldn't get it together just now."

"I think I do," he replied, slipping an arm around her waist and placing his other hand on her cheek, turning only her face sideways to look up at him. She reached up and back with one hand, placing it behind his head.

He looked at her with all the love in the world and whispered, "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, Oliver." His flattery—and his touch—sent shockwaves through her. She tried to keep the tears at bay, but his compliments from the heart always deeply touched her.

The kiss they shared was brief but sweet and full of passion. Oliver broke away, leaving Shane wanting, needing more.

"Now, I have a surprise for you," he reminded her quietly. _That wasn't it?_ she thought to herself, still dizzy from his electric touch. He continued to talk, unaware of the effect he had on her. "Just—please don't say anything—but come into the living room."

Shane submissively pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key. Oliver chuckled and took her hand, leading the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Shane was expecting to see something that Oliver had purchased for her. When she stepped to the opening of the living room, she was in complete and utter shock. There, in her house, sat her mother and sister.

"Oh, my goodness!" Shane placed her hand to her chest and grinned at the two of them, then glanced over at Oliver standing beside her. He was beaming, an expression that she had come to know and love with all of his surprises.

"How did you—? How long have you planned this?"

She looked back at her mom and Alex. They had stood up and were smiling and chuckling with excitement as they all closed the distance between them.

"Well, Oliver was gracious enough to make arrangements for us to fly in a day early, so that we could have a little more time to visit before the wedding," her mom explained.

Shane was on the verge of tears. She looked back at Oliver with gratefulness and then hugged her mother tightly. When she stepped back, she spoke quietly, "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, baby," her mom responded, gazing at her daughter adoringly as she placed her hand on Shane's cheek. "You look absolutely stunning. You're going to be a beautiful bride."

"Thank you. I'm just so glad you're here!" She looked over at Alex and went to hug her. "And you too, Sis. How are you?"

Alex reciprocated her hug and answered, "So far, so good."

"Yay!" Shane clapped her hands together. Then she glanced around the room. "Where's your luggage?"

"Oh, we can stay at a hotel, dear," her mom suggested.

"Absolutely not," Shane insisted. "You know I have a guest bedroom. So you'll stay here, with me, tonight."

"Well, Shane, you have a pretty big day tomorrow. We don't want to disturb you and keep you from getting a restful night's sleep," her mother stated.

"Are you kidding me? I'm pretty much running on adrenaline at this point. I think I'll be too excited to sleep."

They laughed, and Shane cast a playful grin at Oliver, who had been standing at the doorframe watching the entire exchange.

"Are their bags in the car, Oliver?"

"Oh, yes," he answered. "I will be happy to retrieve them for you." He exited through the front door.

"I'll help!" Alex suddenly offered and rushed to follow Oliver down the front steps.

"So, my sweet girl." Shane's mom gazed at her lovingly once again. "How does it feel? You're going to be a married woman tomorrow."

"I know! It's so surreal," Shane replied. "You know, Oliver and I have come a long way, so to be at this point is not something I take for granted. I'm so happy, Mom."

"I know you are, honey. It's written all over your face." Ms. McInerney—the elder one—smiled and took her daughter's hands in hers. "You are marrying an outstanding man. I don't think they make them quite like that anymore."

Shane nodded and smiled, fighting the tears once more.

"And he loves you like crazy."

Shane laughed. "Yeah, well, it's mutual." She walked over to the window and peeked through the blinds. Oliver and Alex were not yet bringing in the luggage. They were standing there with the trunk of the car still open, engaged in deep conversation.

* * *

"Are you serious? You're doing all that for her?"

"Well...yes," he answered, suddenly unsure of himself and his plan. "Do you think it will be a bit overwhelming for her?"

"No. No, not at all. I just was thinking that it probably won't matter where you go..." Her eyes danced with humor. "You know you could have saved a whole lot of money and just booked reservations at the Brown. She'll just want to be alone, with you, in a decent room." Alex raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Oliver became a little flustered. "Yes, well, I did select the finest suites they had available."

"Fantastic!" Alex clapped her hands in a similar fashion as Shane. "She will love getting to see the world, if that actually makes it into the itinerary. Regardless, she is super lucky to have you."

"Ahh, well, thank you, but luck is the—"

"What's that?" Alex asked as he had stopped short.

"Never mind." He smiled and lifted their bags out of the car, giving two lighter ones to Alex. He closed the trunk and followed the free-spirited woman back to the house with a sigh, juggling the rest of the suitcases.

At the top of the steps, they found Shane meeting them at the door. She took a bag from Oliver as he entered and then showed them to the spare room.

A couple of minutes later, they made their way back to the living room, and Shane suggested that everyone sit. They still had a good forty-five minutes before they needed to leave for the rehearsal, and Shane wanted to soak up every single moment with her family.

Oliver made his way to the door as they were sitting down. "I'll just go order a coffee or something so you all can catch up."

"No!" Shane told him. "You don't have to leave. Come join us." Shane patted the loveseat beside her.

Their mom and Alex both spoke up in agreement. Oliver conceded and suggested, "Well, I could make some coffee if anyone would like."

"Ooh, yes!" Alex answered quickly.

"Of course. Ms. McInerney?"

"Sure," Shane answered, just as her mom said, "Please."

They chuckled a little at the confusion, and Oliver disappeared into the kitchen with an amused grin.

"He calls you Ms. McInerney?" Alex inquired in a loud whisper.

Shane looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. "Yes. It started as an office formality and became a habit."

"Oh, I thought maybe he said it as a way to thrill you."

"Alex!" Shane scolded her in a hushed tone, giving her the evil stare.

"What?" Alex had a blank expression on her face and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "The way he says it is very sexy..."

Shane looked at her mom for support, but to Shane's dismay, she laughed and nodded.

"I have to agree with your sister on that one, Shane."

Shane put her head in her hands and groaned in defeat. She loved hearing him formally address her, too, but she was not about to admit it to the two of them. "You two are impossible. Maybe bringing you in early wasn't the best idea." She looked up and smirked sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, Shane, we're just having a little pre-wedding fun. Hey, how about a bachelorette party tonight, after the rehearsal dinner?"

"No! Absolutely not," Shane insisted.

"You need to loosen up a little, Sis. What's wrong with having one last hurrah before the big day?"

Oliver walked into the room with the coffee and cast questioning glances at the women, then looked at Shane with a hint of a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He had obviously heard Alex's suggestion and was pleased with Shane's refusal to participate in whatever her sister would have concocted.

"We can come back here and enjoy an evening of girl talk with a few late night snacks, but that is it. I'll ask Rita to join us."

Once he had distributed the cups of coffee, Oliver took his place on the loveseat beside Shane, leaving a few inches in between them. She cocked her head and looked at him with her brows furrowed.

"Didn't she tell you she won't bite?" Alex spoke up, trying to hold back her laughter. "She promises to be good."

Shane recalled the comments she had made to Oliver earlier in the bedroom as she was getting ready, when she was unaware that she had extra visitors. Shane glared at her sister once more.

Alex held her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay."

Shane looked over at her mom, who was no help whatsoever. She was clearly amused and enjoying seeing the interaction between her two daughters again. Then Shane turned to find an uncomfortable Oliver on the loveseat beside her. She placed her hand on his knee and looked back at her mother.

"So, Oliver planned all of this and picked you up from the airport?"

"Yes, he did," Ms. McInerney confirmed with an approving grin. "He called us a couple of days ago and asked if we would reconsider our plans. Thankfully, we were able to make it work."

Shane looked over at Oliver again. He seemed slightly more relaxed, now that Shane had focused the conversation elsewhere. She patted his knee and gave him a sincere smile.

"Thank you for doing this," she told him.

"It was my pleasure," he told her, looking affectionately into her eyes. "I knew you needed them here."

Shane leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek, knowing that she was risking him becoming embarrassed once again. To her surprise, he took her hand in his and squeezed it, inching closer to her side.

The soon-to-be O'Tooles discussed recent happenings and their future plans with Shane's mom and sister. Five-thirty arrived quickly, and Oliver realized that it was time to leave.

"Shane and I have to go to attend the rehearsal. You are welcome to ride with us now if you'd like, or I'll be happy to collect you before our dinner. What do you prefer, Ms. McInerney?" he asked Shane's mother, being sure to look at her directly so that Shane wouldn't answer instead.

Shane heard a slight snicker from Alex and threw another look of admonition her way. Apparently, her sister was always determined to complicate things for Shane in some way or another. She would have to set her straight at some point before the wedding ceremony, before she caused something disastrous to happen.

"Oliver, remember what I told you about that 'Ms. McInerney' business," Shane's mother said with a wink. "And we can go with you now, if that's okay. I'd like to see the church and help where I can."

Shane's jubilant expression proved that she was pleased at hearing this exchange. She was delighted to know that her mother and Oliver were now on a first-name basis.

"That will be perfectly fine, Mom," Oliver agreed, and Shane looked at him, stunned. He smiled back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We're all going to be family tomorrow, Shane," her mother explained, eyeing Shane. "It only makes sense that Oliver call me 'Mom' as well."

Shane grinned, her eyes stinging once more with imminent tears, and the four of them set out for the wedding rehearsal at Oliver's church.


	14. Chapter 14

Shane momentarily held her breath as she walked into the church holding Oliver's hand. She scanned her surroundings and the realization hit her that this was the place where she would become Mrs. Oliver O'Toole in less than twenty-four hours.

"What is it that you're contemplating, my love?" Oliver could see that his bride-to-be was deep in thought, her eyes focused on the altar and a look of serenity ever present in her features.

"I can't believe our wedding day is almost here." Happy tears glistened in her eyes as she turned to look at him. "I've wanted this for so long and it's finally happening, Oliver."

"Shane, I've waited a lifetime for you. Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of our lives." He pulled her close to him and placed a leisurely yet tasteful kiss on her lips.

"Alright, you two—do I need to break out the hose or get you a room? There will be plenty of time for that on your honeymoon." Alex teased as she approached, being sure to suggestively raise her eyebrows at them. They quickly separated and Oliver couldn't stop the blush from creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks as Shane glared at her sister.

"Alex!" Ms. McInerney scolded her eldest daughter, though she was working hard to hold back her own laughter. "We're in church. You can at least let them be while we're in the house of God."

"Fine, Mom. You're no fun." Alex playfully pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest for added effect.

"How many people will be joining us?" Ms. McInerney inquired.

"Well, we're a few minutes early and it looks like we're the first ones here." Shane quickly scanned the church to see if she had missed anyone hiding out in one of the pews. "We're expecting Rita, Norman, Joe, and Hazel."

"Oh, and I spoke to Betty this morning and she will be bringing Susie and Sammy." Oliver threw in before adding, "However, they may be a few minutes late as they are coming straight from Susie's ballet class." Betty was one of the women that sang in the choir with Oliver, and Susie and Sammy were her young grandchildren. Shane had met them all when she began attending church with Oliver a few months ago. Susie had taken a particular liking to Shane, so she was beyond excited when she was asked to be her flower girl. It was only natural that they invite Sammy to take on the role as Oliver's ring bearer and the little boy happily accepted the great responsibility.

"That's perfect!" Shane became distracted as the door to the church opened. "Excuse me for just a moment." Shane lightly kissed Oliver on the cheek and then strolled toward the entry to the church to greet Joe. Oliver watched from a distance as his fiancée and father engaged in conversation before they headed out into the lobby. He then turned to see two McInerney women staring at him.

"Mom, I'm going to walk around, I want to get a better view of the altar." Alex excused herself, knowing that her Mom wanted some time alone with Oliver.

"Oliver, all teasing aside, I really want to thank you for everything you've done for my little girl. I've never seen her this happy before." Ms. McInerney gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it and then motioned for him to follow her.

They sat down in one of the back pews before she continued. "When Shane's father left, she took it harder than anyone else. She was a daddy's girl through and through and couldn't understand how he could just leave her. She had a difficult time opening her heart up to any man and even when she did, she never fully trusted them." She paused so she could compose herself, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"But I knew right away that there was something special about you. I remember her calling me up right after she met you. You had her so flustered she couldn't even get out complete sentence out. From then on, anytime we would talk it was 'Oliver this' and 'Oliver that'. My momma's heart just knew that my baby was in love. I have faith that God brought you to her to mend her heart and I trust that you'll continue to make her very happy for the rest of your lives."

"Ms.—Mom." Oliver corrected himself. He hadn't used that word to address any woman in such a long time that it was going to take some getting used to. "It is I who should be thanking you. You've raised a remarkable woman with the most loving heart of anyone I've ever met, and I can see where she gets her compassion from. I promise that I will love your daughter forever and her heart will always be safe with me."

"I don't doubt that, Oliver." She pulled her future son-in-law in for a hug and then the two stood up and stepped out of the row. "You're a good man, and I know you will take care of my daughter."

"Thank you. I appreciate your faith in me, and I won't let you down." Oliver was pleased that he had gained the acceptance of his new 'Mom' and had also learned more about the woman he loved in the process. "Why don't I show you around the church while we wait for the others to join us?" Ms. McInerney nodded in agreement, and they went to join Alex at the front of the church.

* * *

"So, Shane, you actually thought that I was dragging Oliver into a risqué situation?" Joe eyed her with a hint of a smile.

"Well, I—I didn't know, exactly, what was going to happen. I just thought—after what Rita had heard... And I know you're a little more casual than Oliver, so I wasn't sure if..." She hung her head and sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Joe. I should have known that you wouldn't do something like that to Oliver."

Joe shrugged his shoulders exaggeratedly, holding his hands up. "I wouldn't have done it to you, either, Shane. I would never want to make either one of you uncomfortable. I think I know Oliver's limits, and yes, he could use a little push every now and then. But not so much to violate his standards and compromise who he is."

Shane nodded and bit her lip, a lump in her throat. "I know. I don't know why I acted irrationally, but I was so worried for Oliver. I should have trusted you. But then there was Ramon, too...and who knows what Ramon is up to. I can't even figure out what he's saying half the time. And then Rita was so worried about Norman, and I don't know... Maybe I was just letting the stress of all this wedding stuff get to me. I really am sorry, Joe."

"Ahh, come here." Joe pulled her into a bear hug and said, "It's okay, Shane." He backed up to look at her, his hands on her forearms. "I understand that there is a lot going on in your mind right now. Oliver's too. You know he is afraid he'll be a disappointment to you?"

"What? Never!" Shane looked horrified.

Joe nodded. "Don't tell him I told you that. He loves you more than anything and wants you to be truly happy, and of course, he never wants to lose you."

He smiled at her as she quietly fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You know I think the world of you, don't you? You're like my own daughter. And if you'd like, you can even call me 'Dad' anytime. I wouldn't mind."

Tears escaped Shane's eyes and she was speechless for a few moments. She looked solemnly at the floor then back up. "I have a question," she finally choked out.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I, uh, I had planned to foster my independence and walk down the aisle tomorrow all by myself." She chuckled sarcastically. "But, I'm starting to think that I might be a little unsteady and need some support.

"You've been more of a father to me than my own ever was." She had to pause and gather her composure, biting her lip once more as she looked toward the ceiling. "It would mean the world to me if you would consider walking me down the aisle to Oliver."

Joe gazed at her with adoration. "I don't have to take any time at all to consider it, Shane. I will be more than happy to do that for you."

The tears were flowing at this point and Shane chuckled as she wiped at her face. "Thank you so much...Dad."

A huge grin spread across Joe's face. "Absolutely," he told her, winking at her and pulling her into a hug once again. When he stepped back, he looked her in the eyes. "I will do whatever I can to seal this deal and make you an O'Toole. We've been missing compassionate women in our family for a while. You are just what we need, and don't you ever forget that."

Shane put her hand to her mouth and attempted not to sob out loud.

"Well, now, this looks like a serious discussion."

Shane and Joe looked up to see Oliver approaching.

"Pretty serious, yeah," Shane told him in a shaky voice, still drying her tears as he eyed her with concern. "Oliver, your father has just agreed to walk me down the aisle tomorrow."

Oliver gazed at her lovingly. "I was hoping that would happen." He pulled her close to his side, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he turned to Joe and smiled with gratefulness. "Thank you, Dad, for taking care of my girl."

Joe returned the smile. "Nothing would make me happier," he told Oliver, who released Shane just long enough to give his dad a hug. "I love you both."

"We love you, too, Dad." Oliver pulled Shane back to his side once again and they headed out to the wedding rehearsal, Joe beaming at the honor that had been bestowed upon him.


	15. Chapter 15

The wedding rehearsal guests had all arrived and were now talking amongst themselves at the front of the church. Joe and Ms. McInerney were swapping stories about Oliver and Shane while Alex intently listened to Hazel's postal gossip. Rita helped Susie practice throwing flower petals down the aisle and Norman was explaining the importance of keeping the wedding rings safe to a very curious Sammy. They were all anxiously awaiting direction from the bride and groom, who were deep in conversation at the back of the church.

"Shane, I can't fathom why you chose Hazel to be your stand-in. Why can't we have Alex or your Mom take your place instead?" Oliver kept his tone low while he voiced his disapproval. "Or, better yet, you walk down the aisle instead and don't use a stand-in at all."

"Oliver, it's bad luck for the bride to walk down the aisle before the wedding. I would think that you of all people would want to honor that tradition." She gently took his hands in her own. "Besides, I already asked Hazel to stand in for me before I knew my Mom and Alex would be here for the rehearsal. It would be rude of me to tell her I've changed my mind." Oliver opened his mouth to protest again and Shane placed a finger on his lips. "I vow that I'll make it up to you tomorrow if you do this for me without complaint."

"I would do anything for you, my love." He sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "However I am very much looking forward to seeing how you're going to make it up to me." He gave her a flirtatious smile and slightly raised his eyebrows at her.

"Shane! I cannot tell you how honored I am that you chose me to stand in for you!" A beaming Hazel ambushed the couple with nothing but pure excitement dancing in her eyes. "Of all the people in the world, I get to walk down the aisle and pretend to be Shane McInerney as she's getting ready to marry Oliver O'Toole." The tears started to flow and Oliver held back the eye roll.

"Thank you, Hazel. Oliver and I truly appreciate you being here tonight and helping us out. Isn't that right, Oliver?" Shane smiled at Hazel while squeezing Oliver's hand, hoping he'd take the hint and be on his best behavior.

"Of course. We are delighted that you are available to join us this evening." Oliver was ever the gentleman, although in this particular instance he had Shane's promise to keep him motivated.

"You are both just the greatest!" Hazel squealed and then turned to Shane. "And you don't have to worry about me trying to sneak in and steal your man. I've got my eye on the new waiter at the Mailbox Grille. He's so dreamy!"

"Oliver, Shane. We're ready to get started whenever you are." Jeanie, their wedding planner, stated as she approached the trio. Oliver was relieved to be rescued from the awkward interaction but then remembered it would be Hazel walking down the aisle to meet him at the altar. His only saving grace was knowing that tomorrow Shane would be the one saying yes to a lifetime with him and their hearts would be joined forever.

* * *

Ramon had generously closed the Mailbox Grille for the evening so that Oliver and Shane could enjoy a private dinner with their close friends and family before the wedding. The champagne was quickly flowing and everyone was basking in the excitement of the upcoming celebration. As soon as she was able to get a moment to herself, Shane pulled Ramon aside and asked if she could speak with him privately.

"Ramon, I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior the other night." Shane looked him in the eye with deep sincerity. "I am truly sorry for any insinuations that I may have made in regards to your plans for the bachelor party. You've been a true friend to all of us and I shouldn't have taken that friendship for granted."

"Miss Shane, It is quite common for a woman to be out of sorts right before her wedding day." It was not in Ramon's nature to hold grudges, but he was grateful for the apology. "There was no harm done and I offer you nothing but forgiveness." He smiled at her before continuing. "But you must allow me to say a few words before we feast!" His expressions were animated as he walked towards the center of the restaurant where the other guests had gathered. He clapped his hands together high in the air, silence filling the room as all eyes focused on him.

"When I first met the lovely Shane and Ovilier at my dance studio, I had the distinct privilege of witnessing the passion that they had for one another." Ramon's exuberance transmitted energy amidst the dinner guests as he used his hands to help tell the story. "To see them dance together is like watching a love story play out right before your very eyes. I always knew deep within my soul that I would someday see these two share their first dance together as husband and wife." He picked up his champagne glass and raised it up. "To Shane and Ovilier! May you always remember to dance!" His sentiment was echoed throughout the room as glasses were gently clinked together.

"Thank you, Ramon." Oliver shook his hand as Shane intertwined her arm securely with Oliver's. "Shane and I would like to offer our deepest gratitude to all of you for being here tonight. We are blessed to have each and every one of you in our lives and honored that you chose to share this journey with us." He then took Shane's hand in his and bore his eyes into her soul. "Shane, the road that led us here has certainly had its challenges. But in the words of Shakespeare, _I would not wish any companion in the world but you._ "

"Oh Oliver!" Shane was overcome with emotion and the world around her disappeared, only leaving her and Oliver in its wake. Her impulse control was non-existent as she grabbed her husband-to-be by the lapels of his jacket and seared her lips to his in a mind-blowing kiss. The room erupted with delight over the display of pure love that they'd been privy to witness. When the happy couple breathlessly parted, it took a moment for them to both regain their composure, their eyes refusing to break contact.

"Wow, is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Alex candidly broke the spell they'd all succumbed to and began fanning herself in mock delirium. Shane gave her sister a look of disapproval as she grasped Oliver's hand tightly in her own.

Once the temporary enchantment had been interrupted, everyone made their way to the large table that had been set to accommodate them. Dinner was served and cheerful chatter was shared between them all. Shane was delighted to see that Oliver had arranged for Gabe to be there and he was now set up on stage serenading the small crowd with his soulful melody.

"So Rita, Norman." Ms. McInerney paused to make sure she had gotten their attention. "You've worked with Shane and Oliver since the beginning. Are there any stories that you can share with us?"

"Oh, well when Shane first joined the DLO, she and Oliver didn't exactly get along." Rita recollected as she nervously pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Oliver liked to follow the rules and Shane was kind of a rule breaker." Laughter was heard as she paused momentarily. "One day Shane became so frustrated with Oliver that she quit on the spot and stormed out. But Oliver did something that I never would have expected him to do: he went after her. Even then he was unwilling to let her go." All eyes were on Oliver and Shane as they shared a nostalgic gaze, instinctually moving closer to one another.

"My son knew early on that Shane was the one." Joe added. "It just took him awhile to admit it to himself."

"Oliver is my best friend and for a long time I worried about him." Norman spoke up softly as Rita placed her hand over his. He was often reserved in group settings, so his wife was proud of him for vocalizing his feelings. "He had built a wall around his heart and I didn't think he would ever open it up to anyone. But then Shane came along and slowly started chipping away at that wall. No matter how hard he fought her, she never gave up on him. That's what love is all about." He turned to look at Rita adoringly. "I found that with Rita and I'm so glad that Oliver found it with Shane"

Oliver and Shane's family and friends continued to reminisce together as they shared stories of the happy couple. Once everyone had finished eating, they started mingling amongst each other. Alex was giving tips to Hazel on how to approach her crush while Rita intently listened. Ramon began teaching Ms. McInerney some of his moves on the dance floor, Joe and Norman looking on with intrigue. Oliver and Shane were tucked in the corner, holding each other close and counting down the hours before they would finally be husband and wife.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A few weeks ago, #POstables on Twitter put us up to a little challenge that we have tackled in our next (and final) chapter of Patience is a Virtue. So, do you think Oliver could ever call Shane "baby"? Read Chapter 16 to see what we came up with! (Warning: This chapter is slightly more "steamy" with suggestiveness only. Read at your own discretion.) Expected to post Saturday, 9/29, at noon EST.**


	16. Chapter 16

While the others were distracted by conversation and dancing, Oliver spoke softly to Shane.

"Are you happy, my love?" he asked her.

"Oliver, what kind of question is that? Of course I'm happy."

"I just want to know how you're feeling," he explained. "These last few days have been quite hectic and possibly overwhelming, so I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm better than okay, Oliver," she reassured him. "This week has been a whirlwind, for sure, but everything has come together very nicely. And my mom and Alex being here tonight—that's just icing on the cake. I am so grateful to you for making that happen."

She paused as she fought a lump in her throat.

"I'm excited, nervous, emotional—I'm feeling all of those things, but more than anything, I'm just very, very happy. I cannot wait to be your wife. It all seems so surreal."

Oliver nodded and smiled at her fondly. "It truly does."

"You're spoiling me, Oliver. And if you don't stop being so amazing, this is what you'll get from your wife," Shane informed him, laughing a little as she pointed at the tears emerging from the corners of her eyes.

Oliver eyed her adoringly for a moment, then reached up to dry her tears with his thumbs. Cupping her face with his gentle hands, he stated, "I think I can handle that." He kissed her softly and let go of her face, his arms once again circling her waist. "In full disclosure, though, I am hoping for a little something else as well..." He chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Maybe something a little...red?" Shane mentioned with a foxy expression, her eyebrows raised.

Oliver widened his eyes and grinned from ear to ear at her reference. Looking around the room at the flurry of excited guests, he realized that, thankfully, no one was paying a bit of attention to the happy couple at the moment. He placed another tender kiss on her lips then instructed, "Come with me."

"What? Oliver, we can't leave our guests," Shane said.

"Shhh. We're not leaving. I just want a few minutes alone with you before the chaos of our wedding day. They'll understand."

Oliver took Shane's hand and led her outside to the patio. The air was chilly, but neither one seemed to mind as each was focused on the other. Oliver slipped off his suit jacket anyway and wrapped it around his fiancee's shoulders, and she smiled at him in gratitude. He pulled her into his arms and held her closely as they swayed to the relaxing music being played inside. As he embraced her, he contemplated many things, but more than anything he was just beyond grateful that she would be completely his in less than twenty-four hours. The countdown clock was certainly ticking away, but he was still finding it rather difficult to be patient.

Shane looked at him with a sly grin. He chuckled and inquired, "What are you thinking? Or should I even ask?"

Shane laughed. "I'm so happy that you're calling my mother 'Mom' now."

"Oh? And why is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulder a little and leaned in, lowering her voice. "I'm not too fond of you calling anyone 'Ms. McInerney' but me." She flashed him another sultry smile.

He grinned. "Well, Ms. McInerney, I now have less than twenty-four hours to address you as such. I believe you even reminded me this morning of the fact that time is running short."

"Yes, well, about that..."

Oliver raised his eyebrow once again.

"If there's one thing you should always remember, Oliver, is that a woman has the right to change her mind."

He nodded and eyed her questioningly, waiting for her to finish.

"I think I would still like for you to call me Ms. McInerney."

Concern was evident in his forehead as he furrowed his brows in confusion at her. "Are you saying that you _don't_ _want_ to take my name?"

"Oh, no, that's not what I'm saying at all, Oliver. I can't wait to be 'Shane O'Toole.'" The name slipped off her tongue easily as though she had practiced it and she sighed dreamily. "I just wouldn't mind hearing a 'Ms. McInerney' every once in a while, under certain circumstances." She bit her lip and eyed him innocently, then cast a playful pouty face. "I really do think I'll kind of miss it."

"I can understand that." Oliver became thoughtful, yet a little hesitant. He finally leaned in and spoke in a hushed tone. "But just wait until I 'get all Mrs. O'Toole on you.'" His charming, boyish grin and flirtatious wink was almost too much for Shane to bear. She giggled like a schoolgirl with a silly crush. Blushing from head to toe, she felt like she was standing in front of a furnace, in spite of the winter weather.

They gazed at each other for a few moments, with the music playing just loudly enough inside that they could hear the words Gabe was singing. Oliver pulled Shane tightly into his arms and kissed her tenderly yet as passionately as he could on the eve of their wedding, always opting to be a gentleman. A song with a little more tempo began, and Oliver couldn't help but hear and heed the lyrics as he continued to love on her.

 _It's no secret, I don't care_

 _Gonna shout it out everywhere_

 _I love my baby, hot, cold, fast or slow_

 _I love my baby, gonna tell everybody I know_

Tomorrow would be the day that he would, in a sense, "shout it out everywhere." He would make it publicly known that he was committing to this special woman for a lifetime. He would vow to love her, honor her, and respect her, to provide for her and protect her from harm, and cherish her until death they parted.

He truly loved her. Oh, how he loved her—with a love that he had once never even imagined. He had not yet experienced a genuine love such as this and therefore had been unable to comprehend the magnitude of it. The love that they shared made his heart feel like it could burst into pieces. And without a doubt, she would be there to put it back together again, always taking good care of his heart.

Overcome with emotion in that unparalleled moment, Oliver began planting kisses across Shane's cheek and down onto the side of her neck, just below her ear. Her gasp of shock and sigh of pleasure in response to his brief preview of their "movies" alerted him that this was where he should draw the line—for now. He lifted his head, and, still holding her with his arms around her waist, lost himself in those magnificent blue eyes that were sparkling with eagerness and delight.

Much to her surprise but ecstasy, he sang along with the chorus as it returned once again. His deep voice, the purposeful words, and his charming, playful expressions—they melted her into a puddle and she giggled quietly in pure bliss as he serenaded her.

" _Well, I love my baby, gonna tell everybody I know_

 _Yes, I love my baby, gonna tell everybody I know"_

"Tomorrow," he added softly, caressing her face with his eyes. He longed for her with a passion that consumed his entire being and overtook his ability to think clearly. He felt disoriented, as though he had lost control of his very senses. Pulling her close with one arm and cradling her head with his other hand, he hugged her cheek to cheek, simply cherishing her.

" _I love my baby, gonna tell everybody I know,"_ he quietly sang once more.

With his lips close to her ear, in a voice just barely above a whisper, he spoke to his bride-to-be huskily. "I love you, baby...and I want you, completely."

Shane's pulse raced at the term of endearment he had spoken to her, not to mention the meaning laced in his words. She immediately became weak all over, faltered a little, and widened her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Oliver pulled his head back to look at her, and she found him staring back at her, his expression like a child's whose hand was stuck in the candy jar, his eyes like saucers. Although he had even stunned himself, he had sensed her delicacy in that moment and instinctually situated his hands to hold her securely. They stood there frozen, staring into each other's eyes for a few silent moments, before Oliver gathered the nerve to address what had just transpired.

"I, uh, I didn't mean—well, I meant it but—" Oliver paused and closed his eyes, swallowing hard.

Shane waited, her heartbeat still soaring, her lips slightly pursed, and pondered how he would make a comeback from this one without her assistance. It took a few more moments, but he finally regained some of his composure and looked her directly in the eyes once again.

"I do apologize, my dear Shane. I allowed myself to become momentarily caught up in the music, particularly the lyrics, and of course...you. Sometimes I lose myself when you are so close, and quite frankly, I'm feeling rather out of sorts at the moment. I am sorry for my rather impulsive slip of the tongue. It was quite careless of me, not to mention inappropriate."

Shane watched him with her brows furrowed, and his mind was spinning as he tried to make sense of her expression. Was that a slight hint of amusement twinkling in her eyes? Or had she been completely offended by his verbiage? How would he repair any damage he had inflicted?

"Not that I don't feel the way I said I did." Oliver blurted, blowing out a breath and wiping at his forehead in spite of the chilly air. "Because I do. Just not now. I mean, uh..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes once more, while Shane tried her best to suppress her laughter. She was amused at his discombobulation but at the same time, her heart was warmed by his utmost respect for her. She hid her smile as he opened his eyes and continued. "I did not intend to disrespect you, but I let my guard down. I truly am sorry. I don't know what else to say."

Shane raised her eyebrows. "I do."

Oliver looked back at her with confusion. "And, uh, what...would that be?"

She smiled mischievously at him. " _I do_ ," she repeated, emphasizing those two small but meaningful words. She leaned in close to his ear, scrunched her nose slightly, and whispered in a seductive tone. "And then we can go from there."

* * *

 **The lyrics in this chapter are from "Tell Everybody I Know" by Keb' Mo'.**

 **Authors' Note: We truly hope that you have enjoyed reading this story. The sequel,** ** _From Eschew to I Do_** **, has been posted by POstables Unscripted. Thank you for your support—it means so much to us!**

 **Please follow POstables Unscripted (POstaUnscripted) on Twitter for the latest story updates and SSD trivia!**


End file.
